Musubi
by ZerudaPrincess
Summary: Un extraño sueño parece haberse vuelto realidad ¡Korra al fin está viviendo en Ciudad República! el problema es que este no es su cuerpo, ni muchos menos su vida, sino la de Asami, quién corre la misma suerte que ella. El intercambio sucede silencioso mientras todos esperan a que el cometa de Sozin cruce los cielos, trenzando destinos como si se tratase de un telar. [Adaptación]
1. Hilos del telar

_A veces, cuando despierto en la mañana, me encuentro con que mis mejillas están mojadas, sintiendo como cálidas lágrimas abandonan mis ojos, cayendo en picada por mi rostro._

 _Siempre es aquel sueño extraño, que me deja con cierta sensación de melancolía al no poder recordarlo con exactitud. Es como si algo me faltase, algo importante que no debería haber olvidado._

 _Y esa sensación de que perdí algo no desaparece._

 _Camino al trabajo mis ojos siempre indagan en la gente que pasa a mi alrededor. Siempre estoy buscando algo... alguien._

 _Desde aquel día, hace años, es que tengo este mismo sentimiento._

 _Recuerdo perfectamente aquella noche. Las estrellas caían sobre mi cabeza. El cielo negro salpicado de estrellas se llenaba de nuevos colores. Una estela celeste y a ratos rosada parecía dividirlo en dos, disipándose, siendo dejada atrás por aquel enorme cometa que se había desprendido y que ahora nos daba tan fantástico espectáculo, tan cerca de la ciudad. Sentía que al alzar mi mano podría tocarlo, ésta podría mancharse con aquella tinta azul y rosada._

 _Simplemente era una hermosa vista._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Escuchaba un extraño sonido provenir desde muy lejos, superponiéndose con lo que estaba escuchando.

Ahí estaba aquella chica, aquel sueño. Se estaba alejando, la gente la empujaba fuera de aquel tren y ella estaba ahí estática, viendo con un nudo en el estómago como ella se marchaba, sin saber qué hacer, sin poder moverse, como si algo la retuviera ahí.

 _¡Asami! ¡Recuerda!_ \- decía la chica, mientras desataba una de las amarras azules de una de sus muñecas -. _¡Mi nombre es...!_

\- ¡Korra!

Con un violento movimiento se levantó de la cama, completamente asustada. Lo tenía ¡lo había recordado! pero entonces su entusiasmo decayó al ver dónde se encontraba, y justamente ése era el problema, _no tenía idea_.

La fuerte luz matutina inundaba por completo aquella habitación, en apariencias muy simple y limpia, con pocas cosas y pocos muebles. La textura de las sábanas en sus manos llamó su atención viendo por primera vez aquella cama, pero al bajar la vista descubrió otra cosa: sus piernas estaban cubiertas por un pantalón azul que no recordaba tener y su torso portaba una blanca polera sin mangas. Absolutamente ese no era su pijama, como tampoco era su habitación.

Y había algo más.

Mirando desde arriba supo que ése tampoco era su cuerpo. Aquellos bultos que evidentemente sobresalían por encima de aquella polera le indicaba que por lo menos era una talla más grande. No lo entendía. No era ella, pero se sentía como si lo fuera.

 _Que sueño más extraño_.

Lentamente dirigió sus manos a sus pechos, con cuidado, y cuando los sopesó entendió que, si bien no los reconocía, sentía aquel toque, su _propio toque_ sobre un cuerpo que no era el suyo.

\- Korra ¿qué estás haciendo? - escuchó que una voz femenina le decía a su lado.

\- Es tan extraño - respondió devuelta, aun confundida y ensimismada con _su_ cuerpo -. Se siente tan real -. Al momento en que terminó su frase, escuchó por primera vez que aquella voz tampoco era de ella, y no solo eso, ahí estaba de nuevo aquel nombre, que la había hecho despertar tan entusiasmada de que al fin lo hubiese recordado.

\- ¡Korra! - no pudo evitar exclamar, observando llena de emoción a la chica que estaba de pie en la puerta, y por fin pudo observarla bien. Parecía una chica que estaba abandonando la etapa de la adolescencia, calculando que recién debía tener la _mayoría_ de edad, aunque sus ojos dijeran lo contrario, conteniendo una profunda y oculta sabiduría.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede hoy? - la reprochó la chica con el ceño fruncido -. Da igual, levántate para que desayunemos - y sin esperarla se marchó, cerrando la puerta de la habitación, dejándola nuevamente sola.

Tardó unos segundos en decidir levantarse de aquella cama, y cuando lo hizo se dirigió inmediatamente a uno de los pocos muebles que adornaba la habitación. Cuando extendió la mano hacia ese viejo ropero se encontró con lo que buscaba, un espejo de cuerpo completo dentro de una de sus puertas, y así, por primera vez pudo examinarse por completo.

Era un poco más baja, pero eso no era lo más interesante, el color de su piel lo era, más morena, mucho más tonificada y atlética, pero todo quedaba pequeño en el momento en que se perdió en su profunda mirada celeste. Era un color de ojos extremadamente poco común, pero era hermoso, en conjunto _ella_ lo era.

Minutos después se encontró un poco incómoda cambiándose de ropa, desvistiendo y tocando aquel cuerpo que no era suyo. Tomó unos jeans que se encontraban sobre una silla junto al segundo mueble de aquella habitación: un escritorio - el tercero era un velador junto a la cama - y buscando dentro del ropero optó por tomar una blusa celeste, que de seguro combinaría con su _nuevo_ _estilo_.

Extrañamente satisfecha abandonó la habitación para encontrarse con que debía abrirse paso por una casa desconocida hasta un comedor, menos mal su sentido del olfato era sensible a aquella hora, siguiendo hambrienta el rastro de unos huevos revueltos y de unas tostadas, así también como de un aroma a café recién molido y colado que, en conjunto pintó el camino como si de una línea fluorescente se tratara, llevándola directamente a donde se encontraba aquel comedor.

Mientras se acercaba escuchaba el sonido de personas, eso la detuvo ¿qué tendría que hacer?, pero el sentido del deber era más fuerte, y aún más lo era el hambre, así que entró un poco vacilante a aquella habitación, obteniendo una reconfortante sonrisa de una vieja mujer que estaba sentada en la mesa, junto a la chica de antes y a dos chicos más que figuraban ser todos hermanos.

\- Buenos días, Korra - la saludó aquella mujer. Tenía el mismo color de piel que ella, los mismos ojos, así que no tardó en determinar que se debía tratar de la abuela de aquella chica. Con eso en mente se apresuró en responderle.

\- Buenos días, _abuela_.

Una carcajada resonó en el ambiente. Sobresaltada miró como el pequeño muchacho se encontró riéndose de lo que ella había dicho. Cuando volvió su vista hacia la mujer mayor que la observaba con una ceja levantada se dio cuenta de su error, que aportó a confundirla aún más.

\- Está bien, Korra - le dijo sonriente la otra chica que había en aquella mesa, al parecer se trataba de la hermana del medio -, también puede ser tu abuela si quieres, no nos molesta compartirla.

\- Uhm - solo se atrevió a decir, avergonzada.

\- Toma asiento, _nieta_ mía - la invitó sonriendo divertida aquella mujer -. Aunque si eso te avergüenza, puedes seguir llamándome como sueles hacer: _Katara ¿recuerdas?_ \- le dijo, observándola con un cálido semblante, pero diciéndole tácitamente otra cosa. De momento no lo entendió, pero agradeció el gesto, por lo que abrió la silla y tomó asiento al lado de la hermana mayor, justo al lado de la cabecera de mesa donde se encontraba Katara.

\- Sí que están raras todos hoy - dijo la mayor, dando un suspiro con los ojos cerrados mientras se apresuró a beber su té.

\- Hay ocasiones en que despertamos con pequeñas lagunas mentales, _Jinora_ \- le respondió Katara, sin dejar de observarla a ella, continuando en otorgarle _pistas_ -. Es por eso que necesitamos ayudar a despejar la mente.

\- ¿Puedo encender la televisión? - preguntó el chico, ignorando la conversación y aquellos temas que a él no parecían interesarle de momento.

\- Está bien, Meelo.

 _"Un cometa será visible al ojo humano en dos meses más"_ decía al titular de aquella noticia, lo que llamó su atención _. "El cometa Sozin con un periodo orbital de mil doscientos años pasará en dos meses cerca de la órbita terrestre. Este será visible a simple vista y se podrá ver durante varios días. Todos se están preparando para observar el espectáculo celestial del siglo"._

\- Mira qué hora es - exclamó Katara observando el pequeño reloj en la esquina inferior derecha del noticiero -. _Ikki_ , llegarás tarde a clases, apresurare. Lo mismo va para ti, Korra.

 _¿Eh? ¿clases?..._

.

.

* * *

Un nuevo día, otro en esa constante e invariable serie que pasaban por su cuerpo y su vida casi sin inmutarla. Ya vestida se observó por última vez en el espejo de su ropero, _lucía_ _bien_ y eso bastaba, no es que esperara impresionar a alguien con su vestimenta. Mientras se sintiera cómoda bastaba, esa era su prioridad.

Sonriéndose por última vez se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras a tomar desayuno, donde como si se tratase de un reloj muy bien cuidado estaba todo ya listo. Con un efusivo saludo de buenos días se apresuró a tomar asiento al lado de los que desde hace años era _su familia_ , y sin perder tiempo alargó la mano hacia unas tostadas para colocar enseguida sobre ellas una generosa porción de huevos revueltos, al tiempo en que se levantaba para tomar la cafetera y llenar su tasa debajo de ella.

Hambrienta y entusiasmada, tardó en percatarse de que todos en la mesa la estaban observando extrañadas. Cuando se sentó, aun masticando la comida en su boca, no pudo evitar preguntar, salpicando un poco la comida fuera.

\- ¿Qué? - masculló, tragando con dificultad aquel trozo de comida que no había procesado bien.

\- Hoy pareces ser tú misma - respondió Jinora, bebiendo tranquila de su tasa de té.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

.

Despidiéndose de Katara, Korra junto a Jinora se dispusieron a marchar, y como siempre ella le sonrió al paisaje que la saludó en aquel nuevo día.

El verde se extendía ampliamente, muy lejos a la distancia y en ocasiones se podía ver alguna casa y pequeños edificios que se asentaban en el paisaje, jamás interrumpiendo la naturaleza del lugar. Unos caminos de asfalto, mojados aun por el rocío de la mañana, parecían unir esas pequeñas lagunas de asentamientos, demarcando armónicamente la poca intervención del hombre en el lugar. El cielo celeste, aun con aquellos pequeños tintes naranjas y rosados propios de la somnolienta mañana que poco a poco comenzaba despertar le otorgaba más colores al ambiente, acompañando con el sonido de pájaros que, al igual que ella, saludaban al sol en un nuevo día, que lentamente subía por el horizonte, allá en el mar. Era lo que permanecía perenne ahí, el que cada mañana los saludaba y cada noche se despedía, desapareciendo al otro lado del mar.

Pero, aunque todo era hermoso y lo saludaba agradecida cada día, no era lo que ella quería.

Unos cuantos cientos de metros más allá, Korra se separó de Jinora, quien debía caminar por un sendero diferente y alcanzó a caminar unos minutos en soledad cuando el sonido de una campana de bicicleta la llamaba a su espalda.

\- ¡Buenos días Korra! - le gritaban antes de que incluso fuera alcanzada y ya sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataban.

\- Hola chicos - los saludó, deteniéndose y volteando para observar como los hermanos Beifong la alcanzaban, pero faltaba uno -. ¿Y Wing?

\- Lo dejamos atrás - sonrió malicioso su hermano gemelo.

\- Era él o yo el que iba a venir atrás en la bicicleta, así que antes de que me ganara salimos corriendo... o _pedaleando_ \- sonrió Opal.

\- ¿Salimos? Eso suena a manada, ahora bájate, eres más pesada que Wing - reprochaba Wei.

Korra observó divertida como siempre aquellos hermanos parecían pelear, al parecer entre todos, pero jamás era con maldad, siempre con una sana y perversa diversión, típica de hermanos.

\- Qué grosero - protestó Opal.

Enseguida ésta fue a posicionarse junto a su amiga, y en seguida retomaron el camino hacia la universidad. Una divertida conversación acompañaba el trayecto y a medida que avanzaban la luz del sol y el agradable calor cada vez se hacía más fuerte, así como también el leve ajetreo que ocupaba las calles mientras más se acercaban a lo que era el centro urbano de la isla.

\- Tu ropa parece ser la misma de siempre - comentó Opal, mirándola sonriente de reojo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Exacto ¿Jinora ya te exorcizó? - agregó Wei, pedaleando lentamente junto a ella.

\- ¿Exorcizarme?

\- ¡Ayer estabas poseída!

\- Deja de decir cosas raras, Korra solo está estresada.

\- Esperen ¿de qué están hablando? – preguntó, cada vez más confundida.

\- Eso me gustaría saber - decía Wei, entrecerrando sus ojos, dándole misticismo a la conversación.

.

No es que encontrara particularmente aburridas las clases, simplemente era que su sistema de aprendizaje era distinto. No podía poner atención más allá de treinta minutos en las clases, y de inmediato perdía en interés. Es por eso que sus cuadernos estaban llenos de dibujos, distintos garabatos o anotaciones aleatorias que ayudaban a que su cuerpo no quisiera levantarse y huyera de clases, ya que de vez en cuando anotaba ciertas cosas relacionadas con la materia. Pero eso no quitaba que no fuese una muy buena estudiante, ya que siempre leía libros en los cuales el profesor se respaldaba además de pedirle sus apuntes a sus amigos. Pero aquella mañana, mientras terminaba de dibujar y pasaba la hoja se encontró con un mensaje que ocupaba toda la página, algo que ella jamás había escrito.

 _"¿Quién eres?"_

\- Korra ¿quieres comentarnos de qué es lo que puedes extrapolar del poema de ayer con el tema que estamos hablando ahora? - escuchó decir a su profesora.

\- Claro - respondió casi involuntariamente. Por supuesto que sabía de lo que estaban hablando. Ya lo había estudiado con anterioridad, pero no podía recordar nada de la clase pasada ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿qué es lo que se supone que debía responder? -. Em...

\- Vaya - rió su profesora -, veo que hoy sí recuerdas tu nombre.

 _¿Cómo?_

.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? - le decía Opal mientras compartían almuerzo sentadas en uno de los patios de la facultad -. Ayer olvidaste cuál era la sala y hasta la clave de tu casillero, y por eso no pudiste tomar ninguno de los libros ni cuadernos que tenías ahí. Además, estabas vestida de manera completamente distinta, pero te veías muy bien - se apresuró a agregar.

\- Exacto, era como si fueses alguien elegante y casual, hasta te comportabas de ése modo - agregó Wing.

\- Imposible ¿es en serio? - respondió abrumada.

\- Es como si tuvieses amnesia.

\- Ahora que lo dices, soñé algo muy extraño ¿era el sueño de vida de alguien más?... no puedo recordarlo.

\- Yo lo sé - comentó Wei llamando la atención de todos -. Esos eran ¡recuerdos de tu vida pasada! ¡O tal vez tu inconsciente está conectado al _multiuniverso_ y a la energía de todo el planeta!

\- ¡Cierra la boca! - lo calló su hermano, golpeando su cabeza por la cantidad de patrañas que estaban saliendo disparadas de su boca.

\- Oh, ¡Win! ¿fuiste tú el que escribió eso en mi cuaderno? - preguntó Korra.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Nada - respondió Korra al ver que no tenía idea.

\- Pero Korra, tú realmente estabas extraña ayer - finalizó Opal -, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Que extraño, yo me siento bien - respondió abrazando sus piernas y mirando hacia el mar.

\- Tal vez sea estrés, ya casi es el ritual ¿no?

\- No me lo recuerdes - dijo Korra, sintiendo como su estómago desde ya se revolvía ante el nerviosismo de la fecha -. Solo quiero que todo esto acabe, que finalice todo y por fin pueda irme de esta isla a Ciudad República.

\- No te culpo, realmente no hay muchas cosas interesantes en la Isla de Kyoshi - agregó ensimismada Opal, viendo la bahía que se abría paso hasta el mar más abajo.

\- A mí me gusta - respondió Wing -, me gusta sentirme rodeado de verde.

\- A mí también me gusta eso, pero quisiera conocer la ciudad - respondió Korra.

.

El choque de los taburetes de madera de los hilos, colgando pendulante debajo de ella, era acompañando por el particular sonido de los hilos deslizándose y enredándose entre ellos, en un complejo entramado que se tejía a lo largo de un gran y complicado telar, lleno de distintos colores enlazados entre sí.

A un costado se escuchaba a Ikki refunfuñar, envolviendo hilo a sus respectivos taburetes.

\- Yo también quiero hacer eso - decía molesta.

\- Aun no estás lista, Ikki - decía suavemente Katara, mientras seguía con su telar -. Escucha la voz del hilo. Cuando te conectes con él de esta manera, las emociones eventualmente se irán entrelazando entre tú y el hilo.

\- Lo hilos no me hablan - dijo con pesadumbre.

\- Ella se refiere a que debes concentrarte - agregó Jinora, al otro lado en su propio telar.

\- Los mil años de historia de la Isla de Kyoshi están grabados en los hilos que tejemos. Escucha, hace casi doscientos años...

\- Aquí va de nuevo - susurró sonriente Korra, lista para escuchar de nuevo aquella historia.

\- ...Ozai, en ése entonces el gobernante de la Nación del Fuego, quiso tomar la isla, iniciando un incendio que incineró toda ésta área. Si no fuera por los mismos residentes y la resistencia de las Guerreras Kyoshi, el incendio hubiera acabado con la isla y con toda su cultura.

\- Bueno, en parte lo hizo - dijo Korra.

\- Es verdad - respondió Katara -, el santuario y los viejos documentos fueron destruidos cuando el fuego consumió la ciudad, eso es lo que se conoce como...

\- _El Gran Fuego de Ozai_ \- respondió Jinora.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tiene un nombre?... pobre poblado - dijo Ikki con tristeza.

\- Por esa razón se desconoce el significado de nuestros festivales, simplemente conservamos la forma de hacerlo. Aunque la mayor parte de las cosas desaparecieron, aun conservamos la tradición. Es un importante deber que tenemos en el santuario Kyoshi.

 _Deber_. Aquella palabra revolvió el estómago de Korra, indicándole que pronto sería el día.

.

El eco de los tambores sonaba alrededor, acompañado de un agudo sonido de viento que aportaba un aire religioso, acorde a la ceremonia que estaban celebrando.

Se vestimenta pesaba. Tantas mantas y telas cubriendo partes de su cuerpo le dificultaban un poco la tarea de moverse con soltura, es por eso que éstos eran lentos y constantes, porque tenía el tiempo de meditarlos. Aun así se desplazaba armónicamente, describiendo pequeños círculos en torno a ella, como una danza, con acciones que databan de tiempos ancestrales, una mezcla de antiguos movimientos de maestros agua con unos más estilizados y refinados movimientos de maestros tierra, porque eso es lo que contaban las leyendas, que antiguamente el mundo estaba poblado por personas que controlaban los elementos, que esa isla se llamaba así en honor a una mujer que en su época fue la más grande de todas, controlando los cuatro elementos, creando ella misma aquella isla, separándola del resto del continente, salvando así a su gente de la antigua Guerra de los Cien años, que eventualmente terminó alcanzándolos apenas, destruyendo parte de su cultura, pero lograron conservar su libertad.

Las vueltas y pausados movimientos que compartía con Jinora, describía la soltura del agua, creando corrientes con sus manos, utilizando la fuerza de los que quisieran arremeter contra ellos en su contra. Y era justamente esa fuerza la que caracterizaba por encima de todo a aquella isla, a aquella mujer que, en la antigua historia, fue el _Avatar Kyoshi._ Se decía que ella representaba la tierra, por eso eran aquellos movimientos con sus piernas, decisivos y certeros; la rigidez de su cuerpo y la determinación de sus movimientos sobresalían y combatían con todo lo demás en aquella danza, dedicada a todos los elementos, dedicada a Kyoshi.

Un abanico en sus manos se movía elegante y libre al extremo de su mano, mientras que en la otra llevaba una especie de pandero cuyos cascabeles sonaban cada cierto tiempo, cuando ella tenía que hacerlos sonar.

Su traje era una especie de amplio kimono en esencia verde, en honor a la nacionalidad de Kyoshi, perteneciente al Reino Tierra, que hasta el día de hoy perduraba, pero mucho más avanzado y modernizado, recordándoles que, si bien estaban alejados, eran parte de aquel continente.

En su cabeza un gran y prominente cintillo lucía una especie de abanico amarillo y en su centro un cuadrado dorado, representando el honor del corazón guerrero. Pero aparte de las armaduras y ornamentos que acompañaban el traje, sus rostros estaban completamente cubiertas por un blanco maquillaje, y una sombra roja delineaba sus parpados, así como desde las cejas el negro tomaba color, otorgándole un aspecto intimidante, que contrastaba con la suavidad de aquella danza.

El fuego chispeaba en las antorchas que iluminaba aquel antiguo templo, ubicado en las lejanías del centro de la ciudad. Era uno de los pocos lugares que se había salvado de la destrucción del fuego, y justamente aquella familia era la encargada de salvaguardar y continuar con las costumbres de la Isla.

Al mismo tiempo, Korra y Jinora se arrodillaron en el suelo, frente a unos pequeños altares que contenían unos delicados paquetes cuidadosamente doblados en cuyo interior había arroz, la principal fuente de alimento de la isla. Con una devota reverencia, ambas chicas tomaron un gran trozo del cereal con sus dedos y se lo llevaron directamente a la boca. Todo formaba parte de aquella ceremonia.

\- Es el licor más antiguo del mundo - susurraba Wei a sus hermanos, observando atentos entre el público -. Masticas arroz y luego lo escupes, dejando que eso fermente y con el tiempo eso se convierte en licor, en _sake_.

\- ¿Realmente a Kyoshi le agradará un sake hecho de esa manera? - decía Opal, sin perder de vista a su amiga.

\- ¡Pues claro! - la retaba Wei, siempre afín a las leyendas de su amada isla -. Fue la misma Avatar quien realizaba siempre esta ceremonia... por lo menos eso dicen las leyendas.

Sin perder la concentración, Korra luego de masticar los trozos de arroz que llevaba a su boca, alzando su otra mano, cubriéndose, devolvía su contenido en una pequeña caja de madera que sostenía en su otra mano. No le gustaba para nada aquella parte de la ceremonia, que menos mal se realizaba cada diez años, pero debía hacerlo, debía ofrecer algo de ella a la Avatar Kyoshi.

Cuando el envase se llenó, ambas chicas procedieron a taparlo, reforzándolo con una delicada tela blanca y envolviéndolo hasta finalmente sellarlo con uno de los hilos realizados en su telar.

.

\- Anímate Korra, ya terminamos y por lo menos no debemos hacer nada en diez años más - la alentaba Jinora mientras iban camino a su casa.

\- Aun así, no me gusta esa parte de la historia. Lo entiendo y todo, pero no me gusta. Hay demasiadas costumbres infundadas, digo ¿quién puede asegurar que esto lo hizo Kyoshi? ¿cómo no sabes si fue la invención de alguien que solo quería engañar a la gente?

\- Solo a ti se te ocurren esas extrañas teorías - sonrió Jinora.

\- A veces todo esto me supera, me asfixia... - rápidamente se dirigió al acantilado que había cerca del templo y se procedió a gritar -: ¡No quiero estar más en esta isla! ¡Por favor hazme una chica que viva en la capital para mi próxima vida!

\- No creo que _ella_ quiera conceder ello.

.

.

* * *

El molesto sonido de un reloj la hizo despertar abruptamente. Asustada por la alarma, de un solo movimiento se levantó de la cama, apenas estabilizándose en ambos pies, forzando su vista adormecida, dirigiéndola hasta el origen de aquel molesto ruido, y cuando lo encontró lo desactivó de inmediato, y en ese momento recién fue que despertó... en un lugar que no conocía.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso había bebido algo de ése arroz ceremonial?

A su alrededor estaba lleno de escritorios, todos abarrotados en papeles, libros, escuadras y algunos artefactos que no entendía. Pero solo eso parecía estar desordenado, más allá la amplia habitación estaba pulcra y limpia, con un agradable aroma que no le resultaba para nada familiar.

\- ¿Dónde...? - y apenas dijo eso escuchó que su voz sonaba más aguda. De inmediato se llevó una mano a su cuello, palpando su garganta, que encontró más pequeña. Esa acción hizo que viera su mano: sus uñas habían crecido y estaban pintadas de un color carmesí, pero era su pálido color y su delicada estructura lo que llamó su atención.

Despacio se aproximó hasta una de las puertas que había ahí, encontrándose al interior de un baño, y en seguida un amplio espejo la recibió, observándose completamente, emitiendo un grito asustada.

¡Había cambiado! Nada quedaba de su aspecto. Un pálido color de piel había mudado su tez morena. Sus labios eran más prominentes, _más femeninos_ ¡toda su estructura lo era! más delgada, más alta, su pelo largo negro y ondulado caía desordenado por sus hombros, y aquellos ojos verdes solo lograron confundirla ¡¿dónde estaba ella?!

\- ¿Asami? ¿Ya despertaste? - escuchó que decían afuera.

 _¿Asami?_

Asustada abrió lentamente la puerta, avanzando por un largo camino hasta en amplio comedor donde había un hombre sentado en la mesa, escribiendo en una laptop mientras tomaba desayuno.

\- Buenos días - la saludó -. Hoy debo marcharme temprano. De hecho, ya debo irme - le dijo aquel hombre alto y delgado, de pelo y barbas completamente blancas, pero sin parecer demasiado viejo.

\- Hmm - se limitó a responder Korra.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - se extrañó el hombre -. ¿De nuevo te quedaste hasta tarde armando aquella cosa? Te he dicho muchas veces que debes dormir, por lo menos en la semana, Asami. Debes descansar.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó, aunque no tenía idea por qué, pero era lo que normalmente diría en una situación en la cual la estuvieran reprochando, porque eso estaban haciendo ¿cierto?

Cuando el hombre se fue, volvió hacia la habitación donde había despertado, sentándose sin saber qué hacer en la cama, esperando despertar en cualquier minuto de aquel sueño. Atenta estaba a la espera de ello, que el sonido de una notificación en el celular la sobresaltó. Curiosa tomó y leyó el mensaje.

 _"De Bolin: ¡Asami vas tarde! ¡Apresúrate!"_

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es Bolin? ¿Yo soy Asami? ¡¿Tarde adónde?!

Nerviosa se acercó a la mesa llena de papeles, buscando algún indicio. Un momento, era día de semana, calculando la edad ella también debía asistir a la universidad ¡eso era! ¡ahí es donde debía ir!... ¿y si no asistía? Después de todo era un sueño, solo debía esperar a que despertase.

¿Y si no hacía? ¿Y si el sueño continuaba hasta que ella llegara a su destino? ¿Acaso lo era aquel lugar a donde ya iba atrasada Asami?

Suspiró quejumbrosa, debía seguir su sueño.

Minutos después ya estaba vestida, incómoda por todo lo que representaba la acción. Había optado por tomar un jean negro y una polera sin mangas blancas. Aquella chica no tenía otra cosa que no fueran blusas, así que para no verse tan desnuda había cogido una del mismo color, que lució sin abotonar. Luego de buscar como loca entre las cosas de aquella habitación, logró encontrar un par de zapatillas y ya lista se metió al baño para ver cómo lucía. Nada mal, pero sentía que faltaba algo, y justamente la gran cantidad de cosméticos que estaban dispuestos en uno de los muebles del baño le decían que ella era una de las chicas _femeninas_ que se maquillaba.

Jamás lo había hecho, pero era parte de su sueño, del camino que debía seguir.

Rápido se dirigió al celular que momentos antes había sonado, llevaba veinte minutos más de atraso, y de inmediato se dirigió a la galería de imágenes donde se encontró fotos de Asami. Observándola detalladamente se dirigió de nuevo hacia el espejo, buscando un labial, delineando con cuidado la figura de su boca. Sonrió, eso fue fácil, lo difícil venía ahora con aquella sombra que llevaba en sus párpados. Luego de unos fallidos intentos optó por dejarlo de manera tenue, apenas notando el desastre de no poder haberlo conseguido. Entonces tomó una especie de cartera que había colgada en el respaldo de una silla, y sin perder más tiempo salió de aquella casa.

Y una vez afuera el paisaje la dejó sin aliento.

No era una casa, se trataba de un edificio ¡un amplio edificio! y allá en las alturas pudo observar que estaba en la mismísima Ciudad República. Cientos de edificios se erguían a su alrededor, el bullicio de las calles se podía oír lejano abajo. Los incipientes rayos del sol hacían que los enormes edificios brillaran, reflejando su luz. Pero no todo era edificios, árboles y vegetación crecía a momentos.

Pero no podía quedarse ahí embobada. Tenía que irse ¿adonde?

En el celular buscó las respuestas, resultando en que Asami era una chica particularmente organizada, anotando todo en distintas partes, utilizando distintas aplicaciones. No tardó mucho cuando en la aplicación de GPS la llevó a los últimos lugares en donde ella había ido: la mismísima Universidad de Ciudad República. Eso era fantástico, ahora solo tenía que seguir la ruta.

.

Casi una hora más tarde y por fin había llegado al enorme edificio, luego de haberse perdido una infinidad de veces. Se encontraba a la entrada, sin atreverse a ingresar cuando un brazo posicionado sobre sus hombros la asustó.

\- ¿Recién llegaste? ¿De nuevo trasnochaste perfeccionando tus prototipos? - le dijo aquel joven cuyo color de ojos era casi el mismo que el de ella.

Sorprendida no supo qué decir más que asentir con su cabeza, obteniendo como respuesta una agradable sonrisa de aquel muchacho.

\- Venga, vamos a almorzar - le dijo arrastrándola -. Y jamás contestaste mi mensaje, y eso que te avisé que venías tarde.

 _Oh, así que él era..._

\- ¿Bolin? - se aventuró Korra a decir.

\- ¿Eh? Por lo menos pareces arrepentida. Tendrás que comprar mi almuerzo como modo de disculpa.

.

\- ¿Te perdiste? - preguntó Bolin en el casino.

\- Si - contestó sonriendo, intentando no darle mucha importancia -. Pero fue divertido, conocí muchas zonas... que probablemente no recuerde después. Pero todo es muy animado desde muy temprano aquí en la ciudad.

\- ¿No estás hablando extraño? - dijo un poco consternado por el modo de hablar de _Asami_.

\- Debe ser el estrés - se apresuró a justificar.

\- De todas maneras, las clases ya terminaron. El profesor que venía a continuación nos mandó un email diciendo que no podría asistir, pero que igual estudiásemos para la otra clase ya que habrá un pequeño examen. Te mandaremos las referencias que él dio para leer - comentó el chico.

\- Oh, muchas gracias.

\- Ahora ¿qué tal si vamos a ese nuevo café que abrió? - sonrió.

\- ¡¿Café?! - gritó emocionada.

.

Estaba extasiada, el ambiente era amistoso y discreto, una tenue música sonaba de fondo mientras la calidez y el aroma de los granos de café inundaba su olfato. Nada de eso existía en su pequeña Isla de Kyoshi.

\- Estoy emocionada, es mi primera vez en un café - dijo sin siquiera pensarlo.

\- Querrás decir nuestra primera vez _aquí_ , ya que este lugar abrió hace poco - dijo Bolin divertido.

\- Claro, eso quise decir - corrigió sonriendo abiertamente mientras rascó nerviosa la nuca, debajo de la cola que había optado por llevar, derrotada al no haber peinado correctamente toda esa cantidad de pelo.

\- Por cierto, me encanta tu peinado. Te hace ver más jovial.

\- No pude con él esta mañana, así que opté por tomarlo de esa manera.

\- ¿Asami Sato no pudo con su pelo? Vaya, eso debo anotarlo.

Sonriendo, Korra dirigió su vista hacia el menú con las cosas que ofrecía aquel lugar, sorprendiéndose de lo costoso que valía todo.

\- ¡Wow! ¿no es muy costoso este lugar?

\- ¿Bromeas? Es uno de los lugares más accesibles de los alrededores, debe ser porque es una zona de universitarios, pero nada que tú no puedas pagar, claramente.

Eso le daba cierta información. La calidad de vida en la cuidad claramente era distinta a donde ella vivía, pero aquel comentario le indicaba que Asami debía ser alguna clase de chica rica, de lo contrario no hubiera despertado en aquel amplio y costoso departamento, ubicado en el mismo centro de la ciudad.

En otras circunstancias ni loca hubiera gastado tanto por comida, pero eso ahora daba igual.

\- Total es un sueño - se dijo más a sí misma que a su acompañante.

Devoró con ansias un par de pasteles y unas tazas de distintos tipos de café, fotografiando su registro hasta que del celular sonó otra notificación que le indicaba que debía ir a Industrias Futuro.

\- Oh demonios - dijo asustada.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Debo ir a Industrias Futuro.

\- ¿Y qué hay con eso? Es lo normal ¿no? debes mantener el negocio familiar.

Un momento, Bolin había dicho anteriormente el apellido, _Sato_... no podía ser ¿acaso estaba soñando que ella era Asami Sato? ¡¿La heredera de Industrias Futuro?!

\- No puede ser...

.

Un taxi con la simple indicación de que debía llevarla a Industrias Futuro bastó para estar ahí en menos de veinte minutos, llegando a tiempo a _su_ trabajo.

¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer?

\- ¡Señorita Sato! - la saludó una mujer en la recepción -. La están esperando en el taller, acaba de llegar el pedido que había hecho, los ingenieros están listos para probarlo.

\- Bien - respondió dubitativa -, vamos a verlo.

Después de revisar un gran pedido con cosas que ella jamás había ordenado - pero sí lo había hecho Asami - intentó zafarse con éxito de aquella responsabilidad diciendo que había olvidado papeles en su casa, que mañana a primera hora mandaría el supuesto email diciendo que estaba todo en orden. Su asistenta dio énfasis en que debía responder en un periodo de veinticuatro horas, así que esperaba despertar antes de que ese plazo se cumpliera en el sueño.

Ahora se encontraba en los talleres de los ingenieros, observando como todos esos hombres llenos de aceite engrapaban y armaban automóviles. En su paseo un estruendoso ruido llamó su atención y se volteó en el mismo momento en que observaba como e amplio y pesado armazón de una pieza de automóvil caía sobre un chico. Sin detenerse a pensar de inmediato corrió a ayudarlo. Mientras el joven gritaba de dolor, Korra sostuvo con dificultad el peso del andamio en sus manos, maldiciéndose por tener un cuerpo tan delgado y refinado y no su tonificado físico, pero la ayuda no tardó en llegar, y con ayuda de más personas que sostuvieron el peso, Korra agarró al chico de los hombros y lo sacó justo al momento en que todo el peso caía muerto a sus pies, salvándolo de lo que indudablemente habría sido un horrible final.

Aún estaba agitada, observando aterrada como todo había pasado tan rápido. El aullido de dolor de inmediato concentró su atención en el joven lesionado, de cuyo costado había comenzado a brotar un hilo de sangre que poco a poco comenzó a ser más grande. Al parecer uno de los fierros había desgarrado su piel, necesitaba asistencia de inmediato.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Traigan un médico! - ordenó, y de inmediato varias personas salieron del taller en su búsqueda.

Korra examinó con cuidado la herida, algo sabía de medicina, Katara le había enseñado primeros auxilios. Rápido se quitó su manchada blusa otrora blanca - una mala elección para ir a trabajar - y en sus manos la rajó en dos. A continuación, una mitad la envolvió y presionó sobre aquella herida, escuchando un alarido de dolor por parte del muchacho.

\- Todo estará bien. El corte no es muy profundo, pero desgarró justo el área donde pasa una importante zona de irrigación - aquello puso pálido al muchacho, lo que la hizo sonreír divertida -. No es nada grave, no quise hacerlo sonar de esa forma. Pero estarás bien - diciendo eso, con la otra mitad de la blusa lo pasó por la cintura del chico, a modo de cinturón que tenía la misión de mantener presionada la mitad de la blusa que taponaba el área afectada, para que esta pudiera coagular -. Con esto bastará. Lo otro lo realizarán los profesionales cuando lleguen.

\- Muchas gracias, Asami - respondió avergonzado, lo que llamó su atención ya que no la había llamado por su apellido, él debía tratarse de alguien cercano -. Sabía que eras alguien muy inteligente, pero jamás pensé que supieras tanto - la alabó, lo que hizo que se sonrojase un poco.

\- No es nada - dijo sin darle importancia -. Cosas como éstas son fáciles de aprender.

.

El día había tardado en pasar. Jamás había tenido un sueño tan extraño y largo. Agotada se recostó en la cama, estaba exhausta, la vida de aquella chica en sus sueños era realmente agitada ¿sería todo así en verdad en la capital?

Levantando aquel celular que tanto la había sacado de apuros se dispuso a intrusear su contenido, al fin tenía tiempo para ello.

\- Oh, ella tiene un diario - dijo en voz alta -. Es muy ordenada, no me extraña para el tipo de vida que lleva... si es que ella existe en realidad.

Divertida abrió aquel nuevo día para anotar todo lo que había hecho, dejando constancia de sus acciones sin saber si éstas habían ocurrido en la realidad, o si después alguien las leería.

 _"Me perdí el primer período de la universidad y no hubo un segundo, ya que el profesor se ausentó. Bolin mandará un email con las cosas que hay que estudiar para la siguiente clase"_ anotó.

 _"En el trabajo hay que hacer el papeleo del pedido que ordenaste, tienes hasta mañana a las 6 pm para enviarlo, pídele indicaciones a tu asistente. Además, Mako tuvo un accidente y lo ayudaste heroicamente, brindándole primeros auxilios ¡agradéceme luego por mis conocimientos curativos! luego de eso lo acompañaste hasta casa, veo que somos grandes amigos."_ concluyó divertida.

 _"¿Quién eres?"_ recordó a continuación, aquel escrito anotado en su cuaderno allá en la Isla Kyoshi.

Levantándose de la cama fue hasta el espejo del baño, y con el mismo labial con que se había maquillado esa mañana anotó:

"Soy Korra"

.

.

* * *

\- ¿Qué es esto? - se preguntó Asami mirándose en el espejo, terriblemente rayado con uno de sus labiales favoritos.

\- ¿Qué? - volvió a decir cuando se encontró con que estaba vestida con _aquella_ sucia ropa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó más tarde ese día cuando vio las fotos que _se había comido_ el día de ayer.

\- ¿¡Quéeee?! - exclamó cuando leyó lo que había hecho con Mako en "su diario" -. ¡¿Qué es esto?!

\- Volvamos a ir al café - le comentó Bolin distraídamente mientras salían de clases.

\- No puedo - dijo Asami, pensando en lo que tenía que hacer en la empresa, debía llegar a hablar de inmediato con su asistente -. Debo ir al trabajo.

\- ¿Sabes cómo llegar? - la molesto Bolin, a lo que Asami le dedicó una molesta mirada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Olvídalo, a propósito ¿tú tomaste mi celular ayer?

\- ¿Qué? No...

\- Como sea - suspiró tranquila Asami levantando su mano para detener un taxi -, me voy.

\- Que te vaya bien - se despidió Bolin mientras Asami ingresaba al vehículo, y ya dentro agregó -: Por cierto, gracias por lo de Mako, a este ritmo ya lograrás tu objetivo ¡Suerte hoy con mi hermano!

\- ¿Qué? - exclamó completamente avergonzada Asami mientras el taxi comenzaba a moverse -. ¡Bolin!

.

.

* * *

La luz ya le era molesta a sus ojos. Perezosa se volteó en el colchón, intentando dormir unos minutos más, pero eso posicionó su rostro a nivel de su mano, que se encontraba completamente rayada.

Con esfuerzo se obligó a abrir más la mirada, sentándose en la cama, observando muy bien lo que decían aquellas escrituras.

 _"¿Korra? ¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?!"_

\- Al parecer hoy no estás tocando tu pecho, Korra - le dijo Jinora de pie junto a la puerta -. Apresúrate para desayunar - le dijo, cerrando su puerta.

Korra tardó en procesar la información, y cuando lo hizo de inmediato se llevó las manos ocultando sus pechos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

.

Distintos acontecimientos y acciones que no recordaba haber hecho le fueron reveladas durante el día, consolidando poco a poco una fuerte idea en su cabeza, que le costaba creer hasta que las pruebas fueron demasiado consistentes.

Aterrada, Korra había vuelto casi corriendo a casa para inspeccionar en uno de sus cuadernos del día anterior, en cual, en vez de estar lleno de dibujos y garabatos, tenía unos muy completos apuntes y alguno que otro dibujo de objetos que había visto en _su sueño_ con algunos cálculos que no logró entender. Pero todo estaba irremediablemente claro cuando observó la fecha, la misma en que ella había escrito en el diario de _Asami_ , coincidía completamente.

\- No puede ser... ¡¿Cambié de lugar con Asami Sato?!

Al otro lado, Asami había llegado a la misma conclusión.

.

.

* * *

\- Creo que ya empiezo a entender qué ocurrió - escribía Korra -. Asami Sato es una chica de mi edad que vive en Ciudad República.

\- Yo cambio al azar con Korra, algunas veces a la semana, sin previo aviso - escribía Asami -. Pasa después de dormir, y la causa sigue siendo un misterio, por más que siga indagando.

\- Los recuerdos son bastantes borrosos cuándo cambiamos de lugar.

\- Porque es un hecho que lo hacemos. Yo sin saber cómo me encuentro en el cuerpo de Korra en un pequeño pueblo costero.

\- Y el cambio es bastante obvio, juzgando la reacción de las personas a nuestro alrededor. Por eso...

\- Por eso, para mantener tranquila la vida de cada una, pusimos ciertas reglas. Aquello que no queremos que hagan durante el cambio, lo dejamos en una lista de "no hacer":

 _" Asami, no:_

 _\- Te pongas demasiado maquillaje._

 _\- No coquetees con los chicos_

 _\- ¡No amases mis pechos! (¡por todos los espíritus!)"_

 _._

 _" Korra, no:_

 _\- ¡Te retrases!_

 _\- No gastes todo mi sueldo en cafés._

 _\- No uses aquel acento extraño._

 _._

\- Además, lo que hacemos en nuestros cambios lo anotamos en un diario en el celular.

\- Para poder lidiar con este extraño fenómeno, decidimos trabajar juntas. Pero aun así...

\- Pero aun así...

\- ¡Esa chica!

\- ¡Esa chica!

Pero había ciertas cosas que no podían cumplir, pasando más de un dolor de cabeza.

…

Asami cada mañana siguiente del _cambio_ se lamentaba todo el dinero que perdía y todo el peso que posiblemente ganaba cada vez que Korra asistía a los distintos cafés.

\- ¡No malgastes mi dinero!

\- ¡Eres rica por todos los espíritus! - le escribía Korra devuelta -. Además, es _tu cuerpo_ el que me pide comida ¡sin contar que trabajo por ella esos días!

...

\- Hilos trenzados ¡en serio no puedo con ello! – escribía desalentada Asami.

\- ¡No puedes fallar en eso! ¡Todos se darán cuenta! Construyes complicadas máquinas ¡¿y no puedes trenzar un simple telar?!

...

\- ¡Asami trabajas demasiado! ¡¿Se puede saber cuándo duermes?!

\- ¡Es tu culpa por malgastar mi dinero y hacer mi día completamente improductivo! ¡La gente de la compañía se da cuenta!

...

\- Hoy fui a tomar un café con Mako ¡todo va de maravilla entre ustedes dos!

\- ¡Koooorrra! ¡No alteres mis relaciones personales!

...

\- ¡Oye Asami! ¿por qué se me declaró un chico?

\- Hahaha, es la venganza. Además, eres más popular y femenina cuando yo soy tú.

\- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Tú no tienes novio aun! Debes agradecerme de que avance las cosas con Mako.

\- ¡Y tú estás igual de sola!

\- ¿Sola? ¡Yo no necesito de nadie!

\- ¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí?!

.

.

* * *

La alarma del celular la despertó de su sueño. _Eso no era bueno_. Siempre que despertaba por el celular significaba que hoy _no era ella_ , era Korra.

Incorporándose en la cama, alargó su mano hacia el objeto, desactivándolo. Miró por la ventana, con la luz del sol ingresando por los vidrios. Siempre _su_ habitación era tan iluminada.

Inevitablemente miró hacia abajo, sintiendo aquel peso en su pecho del que no estaba acostumbrada del todo. Lentamente alzó la mano, pero a medio camino la retiró.

\- No debería hacerlo - dijo Asami. Más que mal, lo había _prometido_.

De repente Jinora abrió la puerta, levantando su ceja, como todas las mañanas en que parecía saludarla.

\- En verdad de gustan tus pechos, Korra - la saludó extrañada -. Vamos a tomar desayuno.

.

 _"El cometa Sozin ya ha sido visto por el centro espacial hace algunas horas. La pregunta es ¿dónde y cuándo podremos verlo exactamente?"_ _"Este se mueve de oeste a este, tal y como lo hace el sol. Así que se observará directamente sobre toda la ciudad"_ , comentaban las noticias.

\- Buenos días - la saludó Katara cuando ingresó al comedor.

\- Hola, Katara.

\- Adivina qué, Korra - le decía entusiasmada Jinora -. ¡Iremos al Santuario!

.

\- Katara ¿por qué el Santuario está tan lejos? - exclamaba cansada Asami, no tan acostumbrada a las largas caminatas y en ascenso.

\- No lo sé por culpa de Ozai - simplemente respondió la anciana, que iba delante de ellas.

\- ¿Quién es? - le susurró Asami a Jinora.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si es muy famosa! ¿El señor del Fuego que quiso quemar la Isla en la Guerra de los Cien años?

\- ¿En serio? Wow - dijo, sintiéndose un poco culpable por tener raíces de aquella antigua nación.

Observando con atención, sintió como a Katara le costaba avanzar. De hecho, se sorprendió que hubiera durado tanto, era una mujer muy fuerte, pero no podía ponerla a prueba por ello. Rápidamente se le adelantó, ofreciendo su espalda delante de ella, indicándola que la llevaría a cuestas por el camino.

\- Vamos, Katara - la invitó.

\- Muchas gracias, _jovencita_.

El camino era agradable. Se encontraban muy lejos de toda la _civilización_ de aquella isla. De hecho, el camino no era más grande que un sendero de tierra, solo hecho por el constante uso que los lugareños debían haberle dado tiempo atrás. A su alrededor había amplios cerros cubiertos de milenarios árboles, seguramente los que se habían salvado de _aquel_ incendio.

\- Korra, Jinora ¿conocen a _Musubi_? - les preguntó Katara sobre la espalda de Asami.

\- ¿Musubi?

\- Es una de las maneras con que los primeros lugareños se referían a Raava, la diosa espiritual que residía en cada _Avatar_. Aquella palabra tiene un profundo significado. Los hilos atados son musubi. Las personas conectadas, son musubi. La manera en que pasa el tiempo, también es musubi. Todo es parte del poder de los espíritus. Entonces los tejidos que nosotras hacemos, son el arte de los espíritus y representan el flujo del tiempo. La manera en que convergen y la forma que toman, sus giros y enredos. A veces se sueltan, se rompen y luego se vuelven a unir. Eso es musubi. Eso es el tiempo espiritual.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos habían parado a descansar en un pequeño claro, cobijadas del calor del sol debajo de un gran y viejo árbol. Katara le ofreció un vaso con agua a Asami, quien lo bebió gustosa.

\- Yo también quiero - pidió fascinada Jinora, aun pensando en la historia.

\- Eso también es musubi - rió Katara -. Lo que comemos, incluso lo que respiramos. Cuando una persona consume algo una vez que llega a su alma, también es musubi. Así que la ofrenda que vamos a ofrecer hoy es un objeto importante que conecta a los espíritus con la gente.

Otros extensos minutos más tarde y después de haber subido amplias colinas, al otro lado pudieron ver lo que antes había sido un cráter, y por ende estaban sobre un volcán. Pero lo maravilloso es que en aquel cráter abundaba la vegetación, y justo en su centro, rodeado por pequeños y múltiples riachuelos, había un gran árbol y debajo de él podía observarse una especie de gruta, formada naturalmente pero ocupada por el hombre, o por alguien mitad humano.

\- ¿Aquí es? - comentó ensimismada Asami, siendo consciente de la importancia del viaje.

\- ¡Vamos! - exclamó Jinora emocionada, bajando rápidamente aquella cuesta.

Unos metros más abajo, Katara se detuvo, justo frente de uno de los riachuelos más grandes, que rodeaba por completo aquel árbol, como si se tratase de una pequeña isla.

\- Hasta acá llegaré yo - sentenció -. Aquella gruta es una de las entradas al mundo de los espíritus, pero su fuerza y poder es tal que llama desde acá, y soy demasiado vieja para luchar con ello. Por seguridad es mejor que espere acá.

\- ¿No nos sucederá nada?

\- No. Ambas están bien preparadas para esto, además de protegidas, no hay nada que las pueda lastimar. Además, van por una buena causa.

Asami dudó un momento. Parecía tratarse de algo peligroso, no quería molestar a los espíritus, no sabiendo mucho del tema ya podía sentir un aura completamente distinta en aquel lugar, como si alguien la observara. _Y ella no era Korra_ , por lo que peligraba aún más.

\- Tranquila - escuchó decir a Katara -. _Tu cuerpo_ está bien preparado - le dijo, confundiéndola tanto a ella como a Jinora -. Además, el espíritu de Raava las protegerá.

\- ¿Y có- cómo volvemos? - preguntó Asami.

\- Para poder volver, solo tienen que dejar algo en el altar que se encuentra en la gruta. Esto debe ser muy importante para ustedes, este es el sake que hicieron - sonrió Katara, entregándoselos a cada una.

\- ¿El sake?

\- Lo ofrecerán dentro del cuerpo de los espíritus. Esa es la mitad de ustedes.

 _La mitad de Korra..._

Lentamente Jinora se adelantó, cruzando aquel riachuelo, avanzando decidida por aquel tierno césped hasta llegar a las puertas de la gruta. Asami seguía dudando, pero ahora estaba más tranquila, todo gracias a Katara.

Se disponía a avanzar cuando una mano la retuvo suavemente de su brazo, volteándose hacia la anciana, quien ahora la miraba con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Korra... _ustedes están soñando ¿verdad?_

.

.

* * *

\- ¡Korra! - gritó Asami levantándose de la cama. Había vuelto, era su cuerpo, era Asami.

Recordaba perfectamente todo el camino hasta el Santuario del Avatar, todo lo dicho, todo el musubi, hasta Katara... pero, entonces ¿por qué había despertado llorando?

\- ¿Lágrimas? - dijo mientras sentía como cálidos ríos bañaban sus pálidas mejillas. No entendía por qué ¿por qué lloraba? nada de eso había sido triste.

Una notificación de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos, leyendo un mensaje.

" _De Mako: Ya casi llego ¡disculpa la demora! cuando llegue te cuento"_

\- ¿Mako? ¿A qué se refiere? Hoy no tengo que ir a la compañía... Un momento - dijo antes de abrir de inmediato su diario virtual -, ¿acaso Korra otra vez...?

 _"Tienes una cita con Mako mañana. No, no lo propuse yo, solo acepté. Como sea, se encontrarán en la Bahía Yue a las 10:30 am ¡no lo dejes plantado!"_

\- ¡¿Una cita?!

.

Minutos más tarde, Asami se encontraba completamente agitada apoyándose sobre un poste. Jamás había corrido tanto, y le resultaba molesto que se tratase de una cita que ella jamás pidió. Recuperando el aliento, se incorporó para arreglar sus ropas y ver en su espejo de mano si no estaba demasiado estropeada, pero al parecer solo el nerviosismo y la molestia en su interior había sufrido alguna clase de consecuencia.

\- Asami - escuchó a su espalda, y de inmediato se volteó para observar a un avergonzado Mako.

\- Hey - lo saludó un poco incómoda ¿qué se supone que debía hacer con él durante todo el día y sin hablar de la compañía? No es que se llevara mal con el hermano mayor de Bolin, solo que era muy distinto a él, y jamás habían compartido fuera del trabajo. Por lo menos no ella. _Korra sí._

\- Perdona ¿te hice esperar?

\- No. Acabo de llegar - le sonrió, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

.

 _"Quería ir a la cita. No porque sienta cosas por Mako, él no es en absoluto mi tipo. Era porque sería divertido salir por la ciudad. Pero si te toca a ti, has lo mejor que puedas y disfrútala. No lo veas como un futuro novio, Asami, sino como una persona que puedas necesitar en un futuro. Mako tiene un gran corazón, al igual que su hermano, es por eso que he intentado mantenerlo cerca tuyo. Sin embargo, con ése carácter de mujer poderosa que posees de seguro jamás has tenido una cita y debes estar completamente nerviosa, asustada de obrar mal, así que me tomé la libertad de adjuntarte algunos links de páginas que te pueden ayudar sobre qué decir o hacer, en caso de que lo quieras como una futura pareja o al contrario decidas enviarlo a la friendzone, hahaha. ¡Pero no lo lastimes Asami!"_

Y eso había tomado en cuenta Asami. Después de leer eso escondida en un baño de una heladería, se relajó completamente. Korra tenía razón, sabía que Mako era un buen chico, aunque no quisiera tener algo amoroso con él le encantaría que formase parte de su pequeño círculo de amigos, compartiendo anécdotas con Bolin, quién de por sí ya le costaba trabajo dividirse entre ambos. Eso sería lo mejor, y gracias a eso aquel día fue maravilloso.

Sin ese peso sobre sus hombros, Asami pudo hablar abiertamente con Mako de sus gustos, intereses, hasta sueños y algunas preocupaciones menores. Tenían mucho en común, pero las cosas que hacían distinto era lo que les llamaba la atención. Durante ése día fueron a ciertos lugares turísticos de la zona, y Asami se permitió disfrutar como si se tratase de un turista, viendo todo por primera vez, como si se tratase de los ojos de Korra.

Al final del día, luego de tomar un café, habían decidido asistir a una galería de arte. A ella le encantaba eso. Fue dentro cuando perdió de vista a Mako, observando y apreciando cada cuadro y escultura a su propio ritmo, sin que nada los apresurase. Fue divertido, en unas cuantas horas habían logrado habituarse un poco al otro, algo que de seguro había sido gracias a sus jornadas de trabajo juntos en el taller de la compañía.

De pronto Asami pasó por unas fotografías en blanco y negro que no llamaron mucho su atención, hasta que tuvo la vista familiar de un paisaje que conocía, pero no era el mismo. Era la bahía de la Isla, estaba segura de ello, pero parecía deshabitada, como si la hubiesen tomado años atrás, cuando no había gente en aquella zona. Algo imposible, ya que, en ése entonces no debería existir esa tecnología.

Debía ser un montaje, o tratarse de otro lugar con grandes similitudes. Además, observándola bien, no se trataba de un solo y gran círculo que delimitaba la bahía con el mar, más atrás se podía observar claramente otra forma, por lo tanto, se trataba de otro lugar.

No había ninguna descripción en aquellas fotografías más que el título de la exposición: _"La persistencia de la memoria",_ tal como aquel famoso cuadro.

¿Pero qué quería decir?

Una pequeña inquietud creció en su pecho, alejándola de la realidad en una densa nube que no tenía ninguna lógica. De pronto una mano tocó su hombro, trayéndola de vuelta, rescatándola. Cuando pestañeó observó a Mako, quien la miraba con una expresión que se debatía entre una cálida sonrisa y un tinte de preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si. Solo... me quedé pensando en ciertas cosas - sonrió con dificultad.

\- Pareces... una persona diferente el día de hoy.

Iban de camino a casa en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Asami sintió que debía hacer algo.

\- Hey Mako ¿no tienes hambre? ¿no te gustaría cenar conmigo? - le pidió, cuando la verdad era que no quería quedarse sola, no quería seguir pensando en la Isla y en Korra.

\- Está bien, Asami. Le prometí a Bolin que llegaría temprano - le sonrió cálidamente Mako.

\- Oh, está bien.

\- Asami, seré sincero contigo - se preparó a decirle Mako -. Aposté todo en esta cita, pero en el transcurso de ella me di cuenta de muchas cosas - dijo, aspirando una gran bocanada de aire y dejándola salir lentamente por su boca -. La pasé de maravillas, de eso no hay dudas, y si bien hice todo esto para que, de alguna manera tú te interesases en mí, sé que no lo conseguí. Eso me hizo desistir ¿sabes? Además, sentí como gran parte del tiempo te encontrabas en otra parte, como si pensarás en _otra_ persona - le dijo sonriendo tristemente.

\- Mako...

\- Pero eso no es nada malo - se apresuró a agregar -. Al contrario, ya que eso me hace querer seguir estando a tu lado, pero no en plan amoroso. Quisiera ser tu amigo, Asami, permíteme aunque sea eso.

Asami se asombró por la sinceridad de sus palabras. Korra tenía razón, lo sabía, y esto lo confirmaba. Quería mantener a Mako a su lado.

\- Por supuesto que quisiera que seas mi amigo, Mako. Nada me gustaría más - respondió, tomando una de sus manos y apretándola cálidamente.

Pasaron un tiempo así, cuando Mako decidió que debía marcharse.

\- Gracias por este maravilloso día, Asami. Espero que las cosas entre tú y esa persona se lleven a cabo con éxito.

El tiempo pasó y pronto oscureció, y Asami se encontró a sí misma sentada en una de las bancas de un parque cercano, observando el cielo estrellado sobre ella mientras fumaba tranquila un cigarro. Quizás Mako tuviera razón. Se estaba desconcentrando mucho por culpa de Korra. Pero todo esto que compartían parecía completamente irreal, lo hacía especial.

Nuevamente sacó el celular, observando lo que Korra le había escrito, pero había algo que no lograba entender. La última frase que había escrita.

 _"Cuando la cita termine, el cometa será visible en el cielo, adornando aún más el entorno en el cual te encuentres, Asami"._

\- ¿Por qué dijo eso?

Entusiasmada buscó en los contactos de su celular, sin esperar encontrarla, pero ahí estaba, Korra había agregado su número telefónico en caso de que necesitara _consejos_ para la cita. Sonrió divertida, aquella chica era muy divertida, y se maldijo por no haberse contactado con ella en un principio, pero a ninguna se le ocurrió.

Con mariposas en su estómago presionó el contacto, iniciando la llamada que la haría hablar directamente con Korra.

.

.

* * *

Del otro lado el celular de Korra vibró, quien distraída cogió su teléfono.

\- Diga... Hola Opal... ¿El festival?... Si sé que es hoy... El cielo se verá hermoso, ya que justo pasará el cometa... Claro que iré, pero un poco más tarde, de esa forma se verá mucho mejor.

Unas pocas horas más tarde Korra se encontraba con los hermanos Beifong en un amplio y alejado campo, completamente fuera del alcance del bullicio del festival. El cielo se extendía sobre ellas, como si las estrellas intentasen aplastarlos. Era algo hermoso.

La gran estela azulada con tintes rosas cruzaba todo el cielo, iluminándolo, partiéndolo casi por la mitad. Eran _espíritus_ , había dicho Katara, una parte del mundo espiritual que venía a visitarlos. Korra miraba embelesada aquel espectáculo, y de pronto algo ocurrió. De aquel gran cometa salió otra estela más pequeña, de un color cálido, rojo. Korra indudablemente pensó en Asami, en como aquel color le hubiera quedado tan bien.

Aquel pequeño fragmento tenía otra dirección, venía cayendo, como si fuera a esconderse en el mar frente a la bahía de la isla, eso parecía ser fantástico, hasta que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Una señal de alerta, un terrible presentimiento. Y cuando observó aterrada el destino que le esperaba, solo alcanzó a voltear para estar junto a sus amigos.

.

.

* * *

 _"El número que usted está tratando de contactar, no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos"_

Oyó Asami decir al otro lado de la línea. Lo que la decepcionó enormemente.


	2. El cometa

_Yo le iba a hablar sobre la horrible y maravillosa cita que había tenido para la próxima vez que cambiásemos... Eso quería, pero, por alguna razón nunca más Korra y yo cambiamos de lugar._

 _Y el tiempo pasó y Korra jamás se contactó._

 _Por más que intenté buscar datos de las islas, jamás tuve la suficiente información como para dar con aquel paradero. Datos de espíritus estaban por todos lados y entonces lamenté no haber estudiado más en aquel entonces, de haberme interesado más por la cultura del lugar en el cual viví por un tiempo._

 _Y el tiempo avanzaba cada vez más, y rápido me puse a planear unas vacaciones, necesitaba concentrarme en la búsqueda, o de lo contrario no rendiría en ningún lugar más._

.

Pronto ése día llegó. Tomando una serie de bosquejos que había dibujado sobre la vista del pueblo decidió partir hacia los extremos en búsqueda de alguna pista. Decidida llegó hacia la estación de tren, dispuesta a gastar todo su tiempo y dinero en los distintos recorridos que se extendían por todo el continente, no descansando hasta dar con alguna pista del paradero de Korra.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegó a la estación, encontrándose con ambos hermanos, ambos con una mochila a sus espaldas, esperándola.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- No podíamos dejarte ir sola - sonrió Bolin.

.

\- ¿Cómo es que no conoces el lugar? - preguntó sorprendido Mako.

\- ¿Solo el entorno del pueblo? - lo secundó su hermano.

\- Es... difícil de explicar. Jamás pregunté _a ella_ dónde vivía, solo... nos limitábamos a _compartir_ cosas - respondió Asami alzándose de hombros.

\- ¿Ella? - repitió Bolin -. ¿Es una chica?

\- ¿Una amiga?

\- A-algo así - respondió nerviosa.

\- ¿Algo así? - se burló Bolin -. ¡Ahí está! Ya veo por qué no lograste conquistarla Mako, ella no estaba en tu _jurisdicción_ \- continuó, golpeando su hombro.

\- ¡Bolin!

\- ¡No es así! - respondió avergonzada Asami.

\- Asami está bien - la tranquilizó Mako -. No tiene importancia. Somos tus amigos. Cualquier cosa que quieras o pienses te apoyaremos.

\- Gracias chicos.

Y los días pasaron sin éxito. Por más que recorrieron muchos pueblos y costas ese primer día, y los siguientes, nadie parecía conocer el dibujo que ella mostraba.

Su ánimo comenzaba a menguar, y podía notar en cansancio de los hermanos, que persistentes seguían acompañándola, a pesar de que en varias oportunidades les había dicho que la dejasen, a lo que se negaban.

El tercer día, se encontraba como siempre desanimada almorzando en un restorán ubicado al lado de una carretera bien lejos de la capital. Mientras tomaba silenciosa su sopa, observaba su bosquejo que tenía a su lado, observándolo detenidamente, pensando en qué es lo que faltaba para que alguien lo reconociese.

\- Oh, eso es la Isla Kyoshi ¿cierto? - comentó la dueña del local que pasaba junto a ellos, deteniéndose a observar el dibujo -. Está muy bien dibujado ¿cierto querido?

A los pocos segundos un excéntrico hombre acompañó a su esposa, observando detenidamente el bosquejo.

\- Claro que es la Isla de Kyoshi. Oh, eso me trae muchos recuerdos, Zhu Li.

\- Él nació en aquella isla ¿sabes?

Asami se quedó en silencio unos minutos ¡por supuesto! ¡era ése el lugar! ¡estaba segura de ello!

\- ¡Eso es! ¡ _La Isla Kyoshi_! ¡¿Está cerca de aquí?! ¡¿Cómo puedo llegar a ella?!

\- No querrás decir... - dijo la señora.

\- La Isla Kyoshi está...

\- La isla Kyoshi - repitió Mako, como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante -. ¡No puede ser!

\- ¡El cometa! - exclamó Bolin, casi expulsando todo lo que tenía en su interior.

\- ¿Co-cometa? - repitió Asami sin poder creerlo.

.

Un par de horas más tarde y luego de un viaje en lancha, Asami se encontró en la parte alta del pueblo de Kyoshi. Habían ingresado por otro acceso, teniendo que subir una empinada ladera, escarpada, casi intransitable. Eso no estaba así en aquel entonces.

Una larga y desgastada cinta que les prohibía la entrada se encontraba delante de ellos, a las afueras de lo que Asami recordaba como la pequeña facultad donde Korra estudiaba, y más abajo _no había nada_.

Dos grandes círculos delimitaban ahora la bahía, _como en aquella fotografía_ , pero ahora podía verlo claramente. La zona de impacto del cometa había sido justo ahí, enfrente de toda la civilización, destruyéndolo todo a su alrededor, todo, excepto la facultad que se mantenía en buen aspecto por encontrarse lejos de la bahía, solo luciendo descuidada por el desuso.

Ahora diferenciaba cosas que no había logrado interpretar en la fotografía. Los trenes descarrilados y destrozados, fragmento de casas y techos derrumbados y esparcidos, los árboles, la vegetación dispersada por doquier, tapando todo eso. Era tal como lo describía, algo que había quedado grabado a fuego en su retina, _persistiendo en su memoria_.

Un intenso malestar se apoderó de Asami cuando pudo ver con sus ojos todo lo que ya no existía. Katara, Jinora, los hermanos Beifong, todos habían desaparecido... _Korra había muerto._

No pudo aguantarlo más, colocando las manos en sus rodillas se sujetó fuertemente mientras vomitó todo delante de ella, sin poder evitarlo. Dolía, todo dolía. No podía respirar.

Con dificultad sintió a sus amigos a su lado, asistiéndola, sujetándola, diciéndole cosas, pero era imposible, no los escuchaba. Se estaba ahogando en lágrimas y pánico, su pecho le oprimía de tal manera que no sabía si era un ataque cardíaco o de pánico, o ambos. Solo sabía que jamás se había sentido tan mal.

Los eternos segundos pasaban lentamente, transformándose en minutos, los cuales pasaron quejumbrosos en aquella desolada tierra, solo acompañada por los dolorosos alaridos que daba.

El tiempo pasó, y casi sin energías Asami fue llevaba de nuevo _al continente_ , a un pequeño hotel, donde silenciosa y sin energías la acostaron. Era un envase vacío, vacío de tanto llorar.

Despertó en medio de la noche, creyendo que todo había sido un horrible sueño, pero su ropa sucia y aquel cuarto lo desmintieron. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería levantarse, no quería pensar en qué haría, en qué había sucedido, en cómo había sido posible haber establecido contacto con Korra cuando habían estado en tiempos y espacios completamente distintos.

\- ¿Crees que amanezca bien? - escuchó como susurraban en la otra habitación, que se encontraba con la puerta entreabierta.

\- No lo sé, Bolin. Todo esto es demasiado extraño.

\- Es cierto, es imposible. Todo esto ocurrió hace tres años atrás, y Asami nos dijo que solo la conocía desde hace unos meses atrás ¿estará bien?

\- Y si es que en verdad conoció a aquella chica hace tres años, eso ya no importa, no si es que ella estuvo aquí _ése_ día.

No era cierto. No podía serlo. Korra no estaba muerta, ni ella ni ninguna de aquellas personas. Y cayó finalmente dormida pensando en ello.

Al otro día fue a la biblioteca más cercana y acaparó toda la información existente sobre aquel pueblo y el desastre. Montañas de libros y documentos que devoró incansable, apenas comiendo y descansando, pero toda la información hablaba sobre el desastre ocasionado por el Cometa Sozin que acabó con la población completa de la Isla de Kyoshi, _hace tres años._

Y que el festival de la Avatar Kyoshi hubiera ocurrido justo ese día concentró a toda la población en el centro de la ciudad, lo que fue catastrófico.

La información era completamente cierta ¡pero ella aún tenía las entradas que había hecho Korra en su diario! Se aferró desesperada a esa última esperanza, levantándose para ir a coger su celular, pero cuando abrió su aplicación de su diario, este se encontró completamente vacío. Tampoco había fotos o links que se relacionaran con Korra. Era como si hubiese desaparecido por completo.

 _Quizás era un sueño. Quizás conozca el lugar por las noticias que vi sin interés hace tres años atrás. De otra forma... ¿se trataba de su espíritu?... No... ¿una fantasía?_

Tomó asiento descorazonada. No sabía qué hacer con toda esa información en su cabeza, no lograba encontrarle sentido. ¿Y para qué? ¿por qué estaba haciendo todo eso?

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Cuál... era su nombre?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención. Bolin la miró con cariñosos ojos, como con los que miras a un pequeño animal enfermo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer más que esperar. Asami sonrió tristemente.

\- Lamento ocasionarles todo este problema.

\- No te preocupes. Somos tus amigos, en las buenas y en las malas ¿cierto? Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, nosotros seguiremos acá - le dijo, extendiéndole una taza con café.

\- Gracias Boo - agradeció emocionada, bebiendo de la taza.

Bolin asintió y tomó asiento frente a ella, cogiendo uno de los tantos libros que Asami había dispuesto alrededor de la mesa. Sin mucho interés hojeó uno al azar, el que mostró toda la cultura que hasta entonces había sido registrada. Pronto pudo leer " _Tejidos con hilos de los espíritus_ ", y el ver tan complicados y hermosos diseños llamó su atención. Lentamente subió su mirada, fijándose en una pequeña y complicada pulsera tejida que al parecer siempre había usado Asami en ciertas _ocasiones especiales_ , solo que jamás se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que la podía comparar con las fotos que observaba entre sus manos.

\- Eso que tienes puesto ¿no es también uno de estos? - le preguntó Bolin, mostrándole una de las imágenes.

\- Si. Esto fue algo que me dio alguien hace mucho tiempo - respondió Asami -. Lo uso de vez en cuando, ya que es como mi amuleto de la suerte - dijo sonriendo.

 _¿De quién es?_

Bolin sonrió, nuevamente la había perdido.

\- ¿Por qué no te tomas un baño? Debes relajarte, descansar unos minutos.

\- Si... no - se retractó rápidamente, sosteniendo su pulsera como si se tratase de un objeto clave -. Alguien que hace tejidos con hilos, me dijo esto: que _los tejidos representaban el flujo del tiempo mismo. Se giran, enredan, se separa y se conectan de nuevo. Eso es el tiemp_ o - y aquello hizo eco en su mente -. Quizás en ése lugar...

Atolondrada se levantó, votando muchas cosas ante tal brusca acción, pero no pareció importarle. Rápidamente buscó entre los papeles un mapa de la isla, que le mostró aquel volcán en donde posiblemente había ido. Es ahí donde se encontraba su última esperanza.

.

 _Asami... Asami... ¿me recuerdas?_

Abruptamente se levantó, descubriéndose dormida sobre la mesa llena de papeles. Era ella. No podía perder más tiempo.

.

 _"Debo ir a cierto lugar. Regresen a Ciudad República sin mí, yo lo haré después. Gracias por todo chicos - Asami."_

Era el papel que había dejado Asami, junto con una buena cantidad de dinero para que ellos se devolvieran. Mako suspiró pesadamente. Así que los había dejado.

.

Temprano pidió que la fueran a dejar nuevamente a la Isla. El cielo no lucía amigable, y el barquero por más que le aconsejó no visitar la isla con ése clima, Asami hizo caso omiso, despidiéndose de él antes de que arreciara la tormenta.

Un par de horas tuvo que refugiarse en una cueva que había encontrado, describiendo en el mapa el camino que debía seguir, pero cuando parecía que el tiempo no iba a mejorar, Asami decidió partir, sin importase que hasta el clima jugara en su contra.

Y había escuchado de las tormentas al sur del continente, y nada podría haber imaginado que se le haya podido comparar a ésta.

Resbaló una infinidad de veces intentando subir estrechos y mojados caminos. Estaba embarrada hasta más arriba de las rodillas, y el frío desde hace rato ya se calaba por sus huesos. Pasado un tiempo hasta encontró estúpido llevar gorro impermeable si estaba completamente mojada. Y eso jamás menguó su entusiasmo.

Cerca del anochecer se encontró en terreno conocido. Al fin estaba bajo ella el árbol, el portal hacia el mundo de los espíritus.

\- ¡Allí está!... ¡Realmente ahí está! No fue solo un sueño.

Y por supuesto que no lo era, porque no existía ningún registro de que hubiese algo ahí, solo ella lo sabía porque _ya había estado ahí._

Exhausta avanzó tambaleante algunos pasos. Su sobreesfuerzo le estaba pasando la cuenta, debía a unos cientos de metros de aquella gruta, observó que aquel pequeño riachuelo había crecido, convirtiéndose en una laguna. En primera instancia Asami buscó cómo rodearla, pero era imposible ¿pero eso qué importaba? ya estaba completamente empapada, nadar hasta allá no sería nada nuevo. Y solo dejando su mochila, zapatos y chaqueta en el suelo, Asami se zambulló en aquella laguna que delimitaba el mundo físico con el espiritual.

Conforme iba nadando, con el rabillo del ojo observó extrañas luces y lentamente sintió como su entumecimiento poco a poco iba desapareciendo, al igual que su cansancio. _Aguas espirituales_ , ahora lo entendía.

No esperó ningún segundo cuando cruzó, introduciéndose en la gruta, descendiendo los escalones hasta que el ambiente fue demasiado pesado, como si alguien intentase asfixiarla. El pánico la invadió, pero pronto recordó lo que le había dicho Katara: Korra la protegía, y si no era ella, Raava lo haría. Y apenas internó eso, todo se fue disipando, logrando encontrar de inmediato el altar donde había traído el Sake de Korra junto a Jinora.

Al observar el pequeño envase apreció que estaba cubierto de moho, evidenciando el paso del tiempo en aquel ambiente húmedo y frío, en aquel lugar que parecía no pertenecer a ningún plano.

\- Antes de que el cometa chocara ¿con la que intercambiaba cuerpos era con la Korra de hace tres años? - preguntó en voz alta mientras sostenía la botella -. Las líneas del tiempo no estaban ordenadas... Y la mitad de ella se encuentra...

Tomó asiento a los pies del altar, adoptando un aire ceremonial, y es que de verdad respetaba todo eso, y lo que más quería es que funcionase, de lo contrario no le importaba volver al mundo físico.

Vertiendo con cuidado parte del licor en la tapa del envase, Asami se permitió admirar el líquido, jugando su última carta.

\- _Musubi_ \- dijo -. Si realmente se puede regresar el tiempo... solo una vez más - y bebió el contenido.

Tragó aquel espeso sabor, esperando, pero los segundos avanzaron y nada cambió. Apretó fuertemente sus párpados, impidiendo con toda su fuerza retener las calientes lágrimas que querían salir. Eso pasaba por tener demasiadas expectativas con algo. Con cuidado cerró el envase y sin ánimos se levantó del suelo, dando el primer paso para salir de aquel lugar, pero sus lágrimas entorpecieron su trabajo, y sin poder evitarlo cayó de espaldas al suelo, y en aquella caída, lentamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, observó como en el techo, escondido detrás de unas piedras había un dibujo. En un fondo lleno de estrellas, el cometa con su halo celeste y rosado ocupaba el dominante el centro, mientras que a su lado uno más pequeño con una estela roja se desprendía de él.

Y la imagen se tornó borrosa.

La estela roja siguió avanzando, dando vueltas por el cielo, enredándose y soltándose, como si se tratase de los hilos que Korra tejía, y pronto Asami se encontró sumergida, con una cuerda atada a su mano, azul, como el mar, en el cual el hilo continuaba extendiéndose hasta que se perdió en la inmensidad del cielo, junto a otros cometas que caían libres junto a él, junto a otros hilos, enredándose y desprendiéndose hasta que golpeó lo que debía ser la isla, sumergiéndose como un punto, que pronto se dividió formando distintas células, hasta que el llanto de un bebé se escuchó. Pronto vio a Korra, su nacimiento y crecimiento, y cómo había peleado con su padre luego de que su madre muriera en una incurable enfermedad en el sur, fue cuando la mandaron a vivir a la Isla, donde estaba Katara, quien la acogió junto a sus nietos, cuya historia parecía ser similar.

 _"¿Quién eres, Asami?"_

 _"Qué envidia, ellos deben estar juntos ahora"_

 _"Iré a Ciudad República"_

 _"El cometa hoy se verá más brillante si lo vemos desde el campo"_

\- ¡No vayas Korra! - gritó Asami -. ¡Korra! ¡Debes salir de la ciudad antes de que el cometa de Sozin impacte!

Y Korra observó aterrada que el cielo se estaba cayendo sobre ella. cientos de fragmento se acercaban e impactaban a su alrededor, y cuando observó la inmensa masa de gas sobre ella, solo pudo correr hacia sus amigos, ignorando por completo los gritos desesperados de Asami.

\- ¡Korra!

.

.

* * *

La luz, nuevamente la despertaba la luz en sus ojos. La luz...

\- ¡Korra! - gritó Asami incorporándose, en aquella habitación donde muchas veces había estado. Lo había logrado, había vuelto -. Sigue viva - susurró, sintiendo como el calor se comenzaba concentrarse en sus ojos.

\- Korra, de nuevo tú... - alcanzó a decir Jinora apareciendo en el marco de la puerta antes de dejar la frase inconclusa, viendo sorprendida como Korra se encontraba llorando.

\- Ji...nora - masculló Asami entre lágrimas, arrastrándose un poco para alcanzarla, pero Jinora aterrada cerró la puerta y se apresuró a bajar al comedor, sin saber muy bien que pensar.

.

 _"El cometa Sozin ha sido visible a simple vista desde hace pocos días. Esta noche alcanzará su máximo alrededor de las 7:40 pm, viéndose más brillante que nunca"._ Eso decía el noticiero, el cual escuchaba atenta Asami frente al televisor.

\- Es esta noche... aún estoy a tiempo.

\- Buenos días, Korra - la saludó Katara trayendo una taza de té hacia el comedor.

\- Oh, buenos días Katara.

Katara le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y enseguida tomó asiento junto a la mesa.

\- Tú... no eres Korra ¿verdad? - dijo a continuación, congelando a Asami.

\- Katara... ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

\- No estoy muy segura - rió y luego bebió té, restándole importancia -. Pero viendo la manera como algunas veces te has comportado, algunos recuerdos regresan a mí - Asami pasó a sentarse junto a ella, lista para escucharla -. Recuerdo que también tenía unos sueños extraños cuando era joven. Pero ya olvidé de quién era la vida con la que yo soñaba.

\- Sueños - susurró.

\- Valóralo chiquilla, los sueños desaparecen cuando despiertas. La madre de Korra también vivió ese tipo de experiencias.

\- Entonces, lo sueños que tuvimos fueron reunidos sólo para este día - dijo Asami, convencida -. Katara, escúchame bien. Este cometa impactará en la Isla de Kyoshi y todos ustedes morirán.

\- ¿Qué...?

.

Debía apurarse, tenía todo un día para planificar un plan que ayudara a evacuar a las personas de esa zona, y a pesar de que su irrigación sanguínea iba más rápido mientras corría, no podía pensar en nada. Las palabras de Katara seguían dándole vueltas, quitándole energías.

 _"Lamento decirlo, pero nadie creerá eso"_

\- Me sorprende que ella me haya dado semejante respuesta - jadeó -. ¡No permitiré que mueran!

.

\- ¿El sistema de comunicación de la ciudad? - preguntó confusa.

\- Sí, son los parlantes que ven por todas partes - respondió sonriendo Wing en aquella pequeña sala de informática, solo reservados para ciertos estudiantes, como él. Era una suerte que sus amigos le hubieran creído y la hubieran respaldado, maquinando enseguida un plan para hacerle frente a la tragedia de esa misma noche.

\- Ya veo... ¡puede que funcione, Wing! - exclamó alentada Asami.

A los pocos segundos entró Opal con un par de bolsas entre sus manos. _Suministros_ , si querían que todo funcionase debían alimentar su cerebro.

\- ¿Y? ¿Han pensado en algo?

Esta vez fue el turno de Wei de brillar: - ¡Una bomba!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Usaremos un gel explosivo líquido que se usa en construcciones, nuestro padre debe tener por ahí guardado.

\- Suena maravilloso - alentó Asami.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Korra! - reprochó Opal.

\- Es nuestra única solución, con eso podemos entrar al centro, cortar el suministro eléctrico, hackear los parlantes... - nombró Wei.

\- ¡¿Hackear?! ¡¿Se están escuchando?! ¡¿Cómo lograrán eso?!

\- El sistema de comunicación puede ser violado fácilmente si interrumpes la frecuencia - respondió Wing sin inmutarse.

\- ¡No me refiero a eso! sino a cómo harán todo esto ILEGAL.

\- Ese no es el punto, Opal - respondió seriamente Asami -. Después de hoy ya no quedará nada. Toda esta _violación_ y _vandalismo_ será para salvar a toda la gente.

\- El plan es mandar un mensaje de evacuación desde acá. Asami dice que está fuera del rango de impacto - agregó Wing.

\- Y tú serás la que dé el mensaje - sentenció Asami.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! - gritó Opal.

\- Porque tú eres la que estudia comunicaciones.

\- Yo me haré cargo de los explosivos - dijo Wei.

\- Yo de hackear el sistema y prepararte los parlantes, Opal - sonrió Wing.

\- Yo hablaré con el alcalde - agregó Asami, llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Estas... segura de eso, Korra?

\- Sí. Esto es importante.

.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Korra? - preguntó Tonraq muy serio detrás de ese gran escritorio. Le sorprendía ver a su hija, más aún tan agitada como estaba.

\- Hay que evacuar a todo el mundo antes de la noche o...

\- Es suficiente - la cortó. Eso era estúpido, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo ella viniera y se presentara con esa tontería ¿es que acaso no estaba bien? Suspirando pesadamente continuó aquella locura -: ¿…O el cometa de Sozin se partirá y caerá sobre la Isla? ¿Qué morirán más de quinientas personas?... ¿cómo te atreves a venir a decirme todo este montón de delirios? Si hablas enserio, es entonces porque estás enferma... esto debe ser herencia de tu madre - susurró, dañando a Asami, sabiendo que eso hubiera dañado a Korra -. Le pediré a alguien que te lleve al hospital y te revisen, después de eso - dijo mientras levantaba su teléfono y comenzaba a marcar -, te escucharé una vez más...

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Asami se acercó rápidamente al padre de Korra, molesta y dolida, decidida a que él no sería el único que se interpusiera entre ella y Korra.

\- ¡No te burles de mí! - le gritó, estirando su mano por sobre el escritorio, cogiéndolo de la corbata para mirarlo directamente, para enfrentarlo. Y cuando vio su expresión de terror lo soltó. Esto es algo que Korra debería haber hecho.

\- Korra... - soltó Tonraq -. No... ¿Quién... eres?

.

Había sido un mal movimiento. Ahora nadie le creería, ahora sí que había roto los lazos con el padre de Korra ¿qué es lo que le diría a ella después? ¿siquiera la podría ver si todo eso funcionaba?

Avanzaba ausente, no notando cuando Opal y Wei llegaron a su lado en bicicleta.

\- ¿Pudiste hablar con tu padre? - preguntó su amiga.

\- No... - pero antes de que Asami pudiera responder, un lejano sonido le llegó. Levantó su mirada, observando hacia los cerros, hacia las montañas.

 _¿Estás ahí?_

\- ¿Hay algo allá? - preguntó Wei, mirando hacia donde ella lo estaba haciendo.

\- ¡Eso es! - exclamó Asami quitándole la bicicleta a su amigo -. Wei, préstamela - le dijo quitándosela y enseguida se puso a pedalear, alejándose lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¡Hey Asami! ¡¿Y el plan?! - le gritó.

\- Terminen los preparativos ¡por favor!

.

.

* * *

Escuchaba la caída de las gotas y cómo estas se sumergían en los charcos. El olor era húmedo, viejo, como si no fuera de ése tiempo. El frío y el entumecimiento de su cuerpo la hicieron despertar, y sus ropas mojadas llamaron su atención.

\- So-soy Asami... - habló Korra, y mirando a su alrededor se percató que estaba en una cueva que no recordaba, pero que tanto Asami como Jinora y Katara le habían mencionado -. ¿Por qué Asami estaba aquí?

Se levantó, aun aturdida, pero no podía quedarse ahí. Salió con dificultad de ahí, cruzando aquel estrecho lago para llegar enseguida a la cima del cráter, observando aterrorizada que abajo, donde debía estar el pueblo, ya no había nada.

\- El pueblo... ya no está...

Y ahí lo recordó. Cómo aquella gigantesca masa de colores había caído sobre ella, aquella noche y...

\- En ese momento, yo... ¿yo morí?

.

.

* * *

 _\- Iré a Ciudad República._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué?_

 _\- Hm... a conocer a alguien._

 _\- ¡¿Una cita?!_

 _\- No creo que sea tan así..._

Asami veía como aquellas imágenes pasaban frente a ella mientras pedaleaba con todas sus fuerzas subiendo el cerro. Era Korra, estaba viendo como Korra había decidido ir a visitarla.

 _"Si aparezco repentinamente ¿la molestaré? ¿la sorprenderé? Tal vez no le agrade..."_

\- Oh... Korra - murmuró Asami, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas que estaban cayendo.

Y su teléfono nunca funcionó ¿por qué no recibió esas llamadas cuando Korra estaba en la estación? Por culpa de ello tuvo que viajar sola, la vio perderse.

 _"Si nos encontramos ¿qué haré? Demonios, quizás sea incómodo... O quizás ¿se alegrará de verme?"_

 _Y al final del día jamás la vio, y desesperanzada tomó el camino de vuelta a casa. Esperando en aquella estación de trenes, cerró sus ojos para no lastimarlos con al aire que corrió cuando ingresó el tren al andén, y cuando los abrió vio pasar muchas ventanas y puertas a toda velocidad, pero aun así la vio, y sintió como su corazón se quiso salir de su pecho, y como sus piernas corrieron por cuenta propia para alcanzar la puerta del vagón donde ella iba. Completamente nerviosa ingresó, pasando por toda la gente, hasta quedar frente a ella._

 _Y era mucho más hermosa que el reflejo de ella en su espejo. Era completamente distinta verla en persona. Pero iba concentrada leyendo unos papeles._

Asami recordó. No había sido un sueño, y de la impresión no observó una gran roca en el camino que la hizo caer de la bicicleta, haciéndola rodar abajo, y no le importó ir en su búsqueda, así que rápidamente se levantó, secó sus ojos y continuó corriendo por el cerro.

 _Hace tres años, antes de que yo te conociera..._

 _\- Asami... Asami... ¿me recuerdas?_

 _Y ella levantó su vista, viendo a aquella sonriente y avergonzada chica hablándole. Jamás la había visto, lo recordaría, sus ojos eran demasiado particulares como para olvidarla._

 _\- Veo que no - fue lo que dijo a continuación, viendo como la tristeza inundaba sus ojos._

 _\- Disculpa ¿quién eres? - le preguntó Asami, sin querer que eso alimentara más la desdicha en el pecho de Korra._

 _\- Yo... discúlpame - le dijo, volteándose para ocultar sus lágrimas._

 _El parlante en el carro le dijo que en la próxima estación debía descender, derrotada, humillada para volver a casa. Dio unos pasos vacilantes, temerosa de derrumbarse, pero la gente que también abandonaba el vagón la movía hacia afuera, y ella sin fuerzas se dejó llevar._

 _\- ¡E-espera! - le gritó Asami -. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _Una esperanza. No pudo devolverse, la gente la empujaba fuera. El sonido del timbre indicaba el fin, y Korra desesperada solo alcanzó a sacar una pulsera de su bolsillo, un tejido de hilos que había hecho como un regalo para ella._

 _\- ¡Korra! - le gritó, extendiendo la pulsera, para que ella la agarrara -. ¡Mi nombre es Korra!_

 _Korra... hace tres años ¡tú viniste a verme!_

\- ¡Korra!

.

.

* * *

Su nombre la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se levantó sorprendida, observando hacia todas partes ahí arriba de ése enorme y solitario cráter, viendo como el sol estaba por ocultarse allá abajo.

\- ¡Korra! - volvió a escuchar.

\- ¡¿A-Asami?!

Asami la escuchó, y cansada como estaba siguió ascendiendo hasta quedar en el borde del enorme cráter, forzando su mirada hacia todos lados. _Ella estaba ahí._

\- ¡Korra! - gritó hacia el árbol -, ¡¿Estás ahí, cierto?! ¡Dentro de mi cuerpo!

\- ¡Asami! ¡¿Asami dónde estás?!

 _Puedo escucharla, pero..._

Asami enseguida se puso a correr, sin salirse del borde del cráter, en algún momento se la toparía, si es que ella estaba al otro lado pronto la vería. Corrió un par de metros cuando un sonido la hizo detenerse. Miró hacia atrás y nada había, pero algo le decía que ella estaba ahí.

Lentamente retrocedió unos pasos.

\- ¿Asami...?

\- ¿... estás aquí?

Una sombra subió rápidamente por su cuerpo, quitando el cálido y tenue calor del sol, reemplazándolo por un leve y frío viento. Asami levantó la mirada hacia el mar, donde antes estaba el sol y ahora se había ocultado, allá al fondo, y unas nubes en el cielo habían acelerado todo el proceso, oscureciendo el lugar.

\- _El sol se está despidiendo_ \- dijo Korra a su lado y eso desaceleró su circulación cuando lentamente se volvió hacia ella, por fin quedando frente a frente.

Y la vio como ella realmente era. Sus cuerpos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Y su sonrisa, tan cálida en su rostro, sonriéndole por primera vez, con aquellos tan profundos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas de felicidad

\- Korra...

\- Asami - respondió mientras sus lágrimas caían y se acercaba a ella -, estás aquí…. en verdad estás aquí - le dijo sin poder evitar abrazarla.

\- Vine a verte - le respondió envolviéndola al fin en sus brazos, sintiendo también como sus mejillas se mojaban -. Fue realmente muy difícil, vives muy lejos - sonrió.

\- Pero ¿cómo? Yo... en ése momento - dijo Korra, separándose de ella, enjugando sus ojos.

\- Bebí de tu licor.

\- ¿Qué?... ¡¿cómo pudiste beber eso?! - exclamó avergonzada, dando unos pasos atrás.

\- Quería verte - dijo Asami, cogiéndola de un brazo.

En eso Korra vio la pulsera azul, meciéndose en la pequeña muñeca de Asami.

\- Oh ¿por qué viniste a verme antes de que yo te conociera? - preguntó Asami, desabrochando la pulsera -, ¿Cómo te iba a reconocer? Mira, la guardé durante estos tres años - le dijo mientras la colocaba en sus manos, devolviéndosela.

\- No. La hice para ti. Es tuya.

\- Gracias - respondió cálidamente.

Pero no podía estar mucho tiempo ahí, aun el cometa iba a venir y ahora todo dependía de Korra. Aunque odiase la idea, debía dejarla.

\- Korra - comenzó -, aún hay cosas que debes hacer. Escucha - y procedió a contarle todo el plan, lo que ella ahora debía hacer.

Asintiendo, Korra levantó la vista, observando como una estela celeste cruzaba lejos allá en el cielo, acercándose.

\- Ahí viene.

\- No te preocupes, aún hay tiempo, y los chicos ya deben tener todo preparado - la tranquilizó Asami.

\- Y el sol ya se está ocultando - susurró Korra.

No quería moverse, quería quedarse con ella observando por siempre como el cielo cambiaba de colores. No quería ni sabía cómo dejarla ir, cómo despedirse sin que sonara triste y definitivo, porque no lo era, _era momentáneo_ , pero aun así deseó que hubiera durado más.

Tanteando el terreno, se le ocurrió probar lo siguiente.

\- Korra, para que no olvidemos nuestros nombres al despertar - dijo mientras sacaba un lápiz de su pantalón y sujetaba la mano de Korra. Escribió algunas letras y enseguida dejó el lápiz en su mano, tapando su escrito -, escribamos nuestros nombres.

\- ¡Claro! - respondió Korra animada.

Asami extendió su mano, observando como Korra dibujaba sonriente la primera línea cuando el lápiz cayó.

Ella ya no estaba.

\- Korra... ¡Hey, Korra! - gritó.

Pero fue en vano, _había vuelto._

\- Quería decírtelo - habló, apretando su mano -, que no importa en el lugar en que estés, iré a verte una vez más Korra.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundo, tranquilizándose.

\- Está bien, lo recuerdo. _Su nombre es Korra._

El cielo estaba oscureciéndose. Abrió los ojos para darle la bienvenida a la luna y decirle todo a ella.

\- Korra, Korra, Korra... ¡Su nombre es Korra! - pero un extraña y fría ola recorrió su espada -. Su nombre es...

No. Debía escribirlo. Rápidamente se agachó para coger el lápiz, y sin perder tiempo se apresuró a completar las otras líneas de la letra "K", pero a mitad de camino el lápiz vaciló, temblando temeroso entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Quién... eres tú? ¿por qué vine aquí? - salió de su boca -. ¡Yo vine a verla a ella! ¡vine a salvarla! ¡quiero que siga viva! - le gritó a la luna -. ¿A quién? ¡¿quién?! ¡¿a quién vine a ver?! - dijo aterrada, levantándose para ver dónde estaba -. ¡A alguien muy importante! ¡alguien que no quiero olvidar! ¡a quién no debo olvidar maldita sea!... ¿Quien? ¿quién? ¡¿quién?! - gritaba desesperada, llorando sin consuelo -... ¡¿Cuál era tu nombre?!

.

.

* * *

Korra bajaba el cerro a toda velocidad. Estaba eufórica. Debía apurarse, pero lo más importante es que había estado con ella ¡Asami había estado con ella!

\- Asami... Asami... ¡Asami! Está bien, aun lo recuerdo ¡no lo olvidaré!

El cometa estaba encima, alumbrando su camino, como si le indicase dónde debía ir. Ella lo sabía, estaba compitiendo con él.

\- Asami... Asami... ¡Tu nombre es Asami!

Llegó corriendo a la estación eléctrica de la ciudad, donde mientras recuperaba el aliento apareció Wei, tan asustado pero decidido como ella lo estaba.

\- ¡Vamos!

Minutos después ella iba sobre una motocicleta junto a Wei camino al pueblo, y en la mitad pudieron oír el estruendoso ruido de la explosión. Korra quedó sorprendida, era tal como habían dicho, estaba sin habla al ver cómo todo lo que habían pensado Asami y sus amigos se estaba realizando. Lo siguiente fue que la electricidad poco a poco se fue apagando, oscureciendo poco a poco todo a su alrededor, enfocando así todo lo que acontecía en el cielo.

Las sirenas de alarma comenzaron a escucharse por todo el pueblo. La gente comenzó a inquietarse, asustada por la oscuridad y por el ruido, sinónimo de que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

 _"Les habla la alcaldía de la Isla Kyoshi_ \- habló Opal por todos los parlantes - _Una explosión ha ocurrido en la estación de electricidad, es posible que haya más y con eso se inicie un incendio forestal. Todos los residentes por favor evacúen hacia la universidad de Kyoshi. Esto no es un simulacro"_

\- ¡Huyan todos! ¡El incendio viene detrás de ese cerro! - gritaban los gemelos Beifong corriendo entre toda la gente que había reunida en el festival.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Corran! - alentaba Korra.

\- ¡Incendio Forestal! ¡Incendio Forestal!

Pero no muchos hacían caso, quedándose estáticos en el lugar, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

\- ¡Korra, no lo haremos a tiempo! - le gritó Wei, sujetándola de un brazo para llamar su atención, pero cuando la volteó pudo ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas a lo que él se preocupó -. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Su nombre... ¡No puedo recordar su nombre! - exclamó Korra.

\- ¡¿Qué estás hablando Korra?! ¡Eso no importa! - gritó sin siquiera entender la situación -. ¡Esto lo iniciaste tú! ¡Debes sobreponerte! ¡No podemos hacer que evacuan son ayuda de nadie! ¡Debes ir a hablar con tu padre!

No bastó más. Korra salió corriendo en su dirección.

 _"Repito, a todos los residentes, evacúen hacia la Universidad de Kyoshi... ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Qué?!... ¡Apáguenlo!"_ se escuchó por la radio. Al parecer habían cogido a Opal. Minutos después los parlantes volvían a sonar, esta vez con otra voz.

 _"Esta es la alcaldía de la Isla Kyoshi. Estamos confirmando las causas del accidente. Por favor no entren en pánico y esperen futuras noticias"_

\- Deberían huir, la universidad es el único sitio seguro - jadeó Wei mientras corría entre el gentío.

\- ¡Wei! - se escuchó entre la multitud y cuando éste volteó observó a su padre enfadado.

\- Se terminó... - expulsó cansado mientras miraba al cielo, y en ese instante lo vio -: ¡Se está partiendo! - exclamó apuntando al cielo.

.

 _Hey... ¿quién eres tú?_

Su pecho ardía, sentía como si fuese a explotar y sus piernas ya no podían más, cada vez le eran más pesadas. Pero, aunque sintiera el corazón palpitando en su garganta, aunque le picara y doliera respirar, sentía que no podía detenerse, como si fuera corriendo en modo automático.

 _¿Quién era ella? Una persona importante, alguien que no debo olvidar... ¿Quién? ¿quién? ¿quién era ella?... ¡¿Cuál era su nombre?!_

Levantó su vista hacia el cielo, ahí estaba, _fragmentándose_. El tiempo se le acababa, y atenta en ello no lo estuvo en el camino, tropezando pesadamente, cayendo y rodando por la velocidad a la que iba, recibiendo magullones, raspones y golpes en su cabeza, que de lleno impactó con el asfalto.

 _"Para que no olvidemos nuestros nombres al despertar, escribamos nuestros nombres"_

Recordó eso, aferrándose como si fuese su segundo aire. En su mano empuñada y sucia frente a su rostro estaba la respuesta que la estaba enloqueciendo. Su nombre... ¡ella lo escribió!

Lentamente abrió su mano, cuyas letras de su mismísimo puño le decía: _"Creo que te amo"_

Sus ojos le escocieron ¿cómo podía haber escrito eso? ¿por qué no.… por qué no solo trazó su nombre?...

\- ¡¿A quién se supone que voy a amar?! ¡Eres una estúpida! - gritó Korra poniéndose de pie, con lágrimas cayendo suicidas por sus mejillas -... Así no puedo recordar tu nombre...

.

\- ¡Papá! - gritó entrando de golpe a su oficina.

\- ¡Korra! ¿Acaso tú...? - y sus palabras murieron en su boca, observándola maltrecha, sucia y herida, pero la mirada en su rostro no concordaba con su mal aspecto. Era decisiva.

. .

. .

. .

* * *

Asami miró su mano. Era extraño, pero jamás pudo encontrar respuestas a ciertas cosas, como por qué había despertado hace tanto tiempo en una isla desolada, ni porque cada vez que miraba su mano sentía una especie de vacío en su pecho. Era el recuerdo constante en que algo le faltaba, en que algo había olvidado.

Levantó su mirada para ver por la ventana del tren. Le gustaba ese medio de transporte, tampoco sabía la razón. Vio como edificios y paisajes pasaban rápido por la ventana, de pronto se superpuso otro tren y pudo ver los rostros de las personas, todos tan distintos: agotados, felices, ausentes... y de pronto la silueta de una mujer morena descendiendo en la estación.

Apenas se abrieron las puertas Asami abandonó el tren corriendo, apurada, asustada de no alcanzarla. Pero cuando salió y miró hacia el otro lado del andén, ya no había nadie.

 _Siempre estoy buscando algo. Este sentimiento está en mí desde hace mucho. No sé si estoy buscando a alguien, o un lugar..._

Subió los escalones sin apuro, aunque sabía que él ya estaba ahí, esperándola. Y apenas la vio le sonrió.

\- Llegas tarde - la reprochó Mako.

\- Lo siento, no alcancé a tomar un tren - mintió, justificando el haberse bajado de uno y tener que haber esperado a tomar el siguiente.

\- Oh ¿y eso? ¿qué pasó con la puntualidad? - bromeó.

\- No seas un cretino, apuesto que acabas de llegar. Es un milagro que te hayas podido juntar conmigo con tu agenda tan apretada ¡Y eso que yo debería decir eso!

En las pantallas televisivas de los algunos edificios, silenciosos al ajetreo de la ciudad se mostraban noticias, y la de ése día informaba acerca del desastre que había ocurrido hace ocho años en la Isla de Kyoshi, debido al cometa de Sozin. Mako puso atención a ello y siguió caminando, pensando en lo que él había hecho.

\- Nosotros en una ocasión fuimos a Kyoshi ¿cierto? - le preguntó con cuidado. Eso seguía siendo terreno sensible con Asami, aunque ella dijese que no recordaba mucho, lo que seguía preocupándole.

\- Hace cinco años - respondió Asami. Sabía que Mako la estudiaba con sus respuestas, así que le dijo algo tangible. Una sola respuesta que no invitaba a seguir hablando de ello.

 _Yo no recuerdo muchas cosas de ese tiempo. Tal vez peleamos y por eso fue que cada uno regresó aparte a la ciudad. Y pasé una noche en una montaña, eso recuerdo. Pero, de una manera inexplicable, yo dibujé los eventos que sucedieron alrededor del Cometa de Sozin._

 _La mitad de ese cometa destruyó el pueblo de Kyoshi en aquel desastre. Pero la mayoría de los residentes resultaron ilesos. La población entera había entrado en un estado máximo de emergencia. La suerte y coincidencia de aquel día inició muchos rumores. En aquel entonces yo leí todos esos artículos, sin siquiera entender por qué razón eso me interesaba tanto._

 _Yo no conocía a nadie de ésa Isla._

\- Gracias por reunirte conmigo, Asami. Es momento de partir - se despidió Mako después de haber tomado un café juntos -. Asegúrate de ser feliz algún día tú también.

Siempre le decía eso. Debía ser su rostro ausente o en espera de encontrar algo.

.

.

Nuevamente el mismo escenario. Apoyada en la ventana de la puerta del tren, mirando el paisaje, que se superponía entre trenes que pasaban y calles llenas de gente. _Era lo de siempre._

De pronto otro tren pasó y sus ojos se abrieron aún más al ver a una mujer apoyada en el vidrio de enfrente, tan perdida como ella lo había estado segundos antes, pero algo le resultó familiar... su pelo corto, el color de su piel, sus ojos de ése color...

Y ella la miró, y su reacción fue igual que la suya.

El camino se alejó, abriendo una brecha entre ambos trenes. Y ahora sí que Asami corrió como nunca lo había hecho en la ciudad.

Si sus cálculos acertaban, ella debía estar en la estación de enfrente. Si corría podría alcanzarla, siempre y cuando ella también hubiera descendido. Por supuesto que lo había hecho, tenía esperanza ¡su expresión había sido la misma que la de ella!

Empujó a muchas personas, se disculpó entre gritos y sin parar. Varios bocinazos de vehículos reprochaban su mal actuar y unas cuantas señaléticas pasó por alto, cruzando atolondrada las calles.

Korra por su parte hizo lo mismo. Corría por una pasarela sin jamás haberte detenido a pensar por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero aquella mujer ¡su expresión!

Pronto Asami llegó hasta las escaleras de aquella pasarela y allá arriba observó a aquella morena chica, tan agitada como ella, mirándola fijamente.

Lentamente subió las escaleras. No podía ser tanta coincidencia que ella también esté ahí por casualidad ¡ella había corrido! Pero no quería hacer el ridículo, tenía que tener otro indicio más claro, alguna señal, algo que le dijera que la conocía.

Mientras subía, la otra chica bajó, a su misma velocidad, tan nerviosa como ella pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo, hasta que pasó a su lado, y no hizo nada, y ella tampoco lo hizo.

Korra soltó un leve gemido al pasar de largo frente a esa mujer. Ella también esperó algo, y solo había pasado como si nada. Todo había sido su imaginación.

Asami llegó a la cima de las escaleras. Era suficiente, ya estaba ahí y no había sentido eso en años ¡y era justo lo que estaba buscando! ¡de eso estaba segura! Ya nada le importaba.

\- ¡Espera! - le gritó Asami, mirando hacia abajo -. ¡¿De dónde te conozco?!

Observó como la chica se detuvo en seco, una reacción que en verdad esperaba. Lentamente se volvió hacia ella y con sorpresa descubrió que estaba llorando, pero no había tristeza en su rostro.

\- Pienso lo mismo - dijo entre lágrimas, sonriéndole.

Asami sonrió aliviada. Un gran peso que había estado cargando por años pareció desaparecer en aquella sonrisa, y fue inevitable que imitara la reacción de la chica de abajo, con lágrimas celebrando.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

.

.

.

 **~o~**

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

Si bien sale en la descripción lo volveré a decir para que no hayan malentendidos: esto se trata de una adaptación de una película animada llamada _"Kimi no na wa"_ ("Cómo te llamas?" en español) que me encantó desde el primer momento en que la ví, pero jamás esperé adaptarla hasta hace apenas unos días.

¿Por qué ahora? Bien podría ser para celebrar San Valentín, pero hago esto más que nada como un _regalo de cumpleaños_.

 **Musubi** son los hilos del tiempo, de las relaciones, de las personas y las _almas_. Éstos se enredan, se juntas y se sueltan, cruzando el destino de varias personas. Pero nada de esto es al azar, tal como se lee _es el destino_. Todo lo que ha ocurrido, todo lo que he descubierto y aprendido en ti ha sido gracias al musubi y agradezco enormemente haber escuchado el _sonido de los hilos enredándose._

Este es un regalo a mi " _pequeña"_ amiga especial, _mi maestra_ , que en poco tiempo me ha maravillado con muchas cosas. _Tu alma es un año mas vieja._

... Y aquí también entra el juego en que tardé eones en obtener tu nombre, hahaha.


End file.
